Mañana es un nuevo dia
by Asidesimple
Summary: Natsuki es una chica normal y corriente que ha perdido mucho en su pasado pero pronto descubrirá que nada es lo que parece y que puede cambiar su futuro, solo necesitará un nuevo día.
1. recuerdos

Gracias de antemano al lector o lectora.

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad.**_

_**Recuerdos**_

Mientras intentaba apuntar con el mando del televisor para cambiar de canal no pude reprimir algunos vagos recuerdos que azotaban mi cabeza, tal vez sea porque me encuentro ya frente a la quinta cerveza de la noche, pero las imágenes que vagaban por mi mente eran sumamente nítidas para echarle la culpa al alcohol. Fue la primavera de hace ocho años, jamás lo olvidaré, jamás olvidaré la sonrisa de aquella castaña, jamás olvidaré aquella época que guardo con recelo en mi memoria para de vez en cuando dejar brotar a la superficie sus recuerdos tal y como estoy haciendo esta noche, sacudiéndome incrédula la cabeza por recordar justo el día de hoy aquella tímida risa, con esa voz tan dulce que poseía la dueña de tan preciado regalo, su sonrisa, la sonrisa de Shizuru. Mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza que se había calentado entre mis manos, _recordaba justo el momento en el que una tarde cualquiera de abril, era primavera y el frescor junto a la ligera brisa que anunciaba que los días de invierno quedaban muy atrás mi queridísima amiga Nao una peculiar chica de ojos juguetones me anunciaba la llegada al pueblo de una celebridad en la capital, la conoció en su corta época de universitaria, cuando sus padres aún confiaban en que su pequeño vástago llegara a algún lugar con estudios superiores, derrochando en ella cantidades innumerables de dinero mientras que la muy pícara salía día sí y día también en busca de diversión, visitando así todas las alcobas de las jóvenes universitarias, aún recuerdo las lánguidas tardes de estío escuchando sus aventuras con algún suspiro que otro imaginando que tal vez sea de nostalgia, pero aquella tarde de abril era diferente, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad pues en su corta época de cazadora fue un día cazada y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, en ese entonces no lo entendía, ¿qué iba a entender yo si simplemente era una chica de pueblo que jamás salió más allá de sus límites? Oía como mi mejor amiga alababa aquella deidad, que en aquel momento yo desconocía, pasaba las tardes soñando con el momento de volver a encontrarla y mostrarle sus sentimientos por ella, tal vez hubiese sido muy efectivo si no se hubiese empecinado en que yo la acompañara, la noticia de que la familia Fujino iba a pasar parte de la primavera y el verano en aquel pueblo recorrió hasta el último rincón, todos en aquel lugar sabían de quien se trataba, un reconocido empresario Kioto-ben compró hasta el último terreno libre que había en el lugar al ser Fuuka una isla apartada y tranquila pensó que era agradable descansar del bullicio que suponía la capital donde residía actualmente con su familia, todos se alegraban por la noticia de que se sumaría un nuevo vecino aunque fuese solo en ciertas épocas del año, a mi sinceramente me traía sin cuidado, era una joven descuidada que vivía a las afueras sola en una cabaña familiar, al perder a mi madre y a mi hermana perdí también el sentido a todo, nadie se acercaba a mí y yo no me acercaba a nadie, era una especia de trato pactado con los habitantes sin mediar palabra de por medio, nadie se acercaba a excepción de mi amiga Nao, mientras que el pueblo a mí me tachaba de gafe por mi historia familiar a Nao la tachaban de libertina por su largo historial pues arrastró su mala fama de la capital y ahora no tiene más que lidiar con esta, aquella primavera mientras me cansé de oír todas las maravillas que se comentaba acerca de los nuevos huéspedes por cualquier esquina, iba imaginando como serían los miembros de la familia Fujino, hasta que por fin estos hicieron su elegante entrada al pueblo, pareciese todo extravagancias lo de aquella familia pues desde el castillo que mandaron a construir de la nada en poco tiempo hasta el coche con el que aparecieron, pues más largo no podría ser sino dejaría la magnificencia de un tren muy atrás, llegaron por fin los susodichos para el contento de todo el pueblo que esperaba ansioso compartir tiempo con ellos, como si del emperador de Japón se tratase le hicieron cortar al pobre hombre la cinta roja del pueblo y le dieron la famosa llave oxidada de esta incluso lo proclamaron hijo adoptivo de la isla, resultó ser todo un evento la llegada, cuando por fin se escabulleron como pudieron al interior de su mansión no volvieron a salir de ahí por semanas por si acaso._

_Mi amiga se impacientaba, no podía esperar más, la duda de ser aceptada o no la reconcomía por dentro, lo que ella no sabía era que todo el pueblo había visto la preciosidad que llevaba el señor Fujino a su lado, no pasó desapercibida por nadie y todos los jóvenes del pueblo tanto chicos como chicas estaban preparados para hacer su encuentro casual con la dama y comenzar así el cortejo, todos menos yo que aún no entendía quiénes eran, ni a qué han venido a este mugriento pueblo y mucho menos de por qué tanta majadería si simplemente eran otra familia más de ricos que venían a contaminar estas tierras con su dinero y sus sucios placeres escapando de la mirada acusadora de la sociedad mientras se refugian en la privacidad de aquella isla, siempre tan pesimista y malpensada no se me ocurría por qué motivo una familia tan adinerada elegirían aquel lugar con la infinidad de sitios maravillosos que debía de haber fuera incluso de Japón, es más sigue siendo todo un misterio para mí, pero mis recuerdos no iban enfocados en esta dirección, sin haberlo planeado esa primavera fue mi despertar con el mundo. Aquella tarde me encontraba tumbada en la colina más alejada de cualquier alma que habitara por aquellos parajes, amante del silencio y la tranquilidad, noto como alguien invade mi santuario, la chica que todo el pueblo esperaba que saliera de su castillo estaba ahí, frente a mí a escasos centímetros, mirándome tal vez un poco sorprendida de mi reacción molesta al perturbar mi soledad e impedir que los rayos solares sigan golpeando en mi rostro '__**ara si sigues frunciendo el ceño se te arrugará antes de tiempo**__' esas fueron sus primeras palabras dirigidas a mí, no sé si fue su voz cantarina la que me molestó de sobremanera o fue simplemente la frase, lo único que sé es que en lugar de relajarme, hacer como si nada y seguir con mi vida como hacía de costumbre con algún gracioso o graciosa que se atreva a invadir mi intimidad, le respondí aún más malhumorada que de costumbre y prácticamente le pedí que abandonara el lugar sin mucha educación ni sutileza, quien se creía y que derecho tenia de estar ahí, al poco tiempo, Nao logró convencer a la chica de que se vieran y fue entonces cuando la vi por segunda vez al pedirme esta que la acompañara pues no sabía cómo romper el hielo y al ser la primera vez que se enamoró no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, no era lo mismo cortejar a una señorita para llevártela al huerto, que hablarle de amor, sin saber cómo reaccionar simplemente accedí hacer de acompañante porque se me prometió cenar de gratis y eso era algo a lo que bajo ningún concepto me niego. La cita era en el lago, yo recibía por parte de Nao las últimas instrucciones de cómo debía de ser mi comportamiento, menos mal que no le conté lo sucedido anteriormente con la chica, es más para mi estaba más que olvidado, pero para la castaña no fue tan fácil dejarlo estar. Al aparecer esta, me miró de reojo, parecía aun indignada por mi anterior comportamiento, cosa que notó mi amiga que no sabía que cara poner, pasó de la confusión al enfadó cuando nos presentó y la susodicha dijo con desdén '__**ya nos hemos conocido**__' para calmar a mi joven amiga me apresuré a contar lo sucedido, cosa que pareció tranquilizarla, alegando que fue un malentendido junto a un mal día que hizo una mala combinación y pague mi frustración con ella, preparándome las palabras correctas a decir para no dejar en mal lugar a mi amiga y de paso disculparme pero a la castaña parecía no bastarle con una disculpa, cosa que en un principio crispó mis nervios he de reconocer, pero por suerte para mi aquella no era mi cita y mi amiga intentó interceder, dejamos las cosas estar y decidimos empezar de nuevo, no sin lanzarnos alguna que otra mirada amenazante o retadora, sinceramente la cita era una especie de picnic y solo fui por la comida asique desconecté completamente de la charla y me centré a lo que fui, al principio no les importó tanto pero pronto se les acabaron los temas de charla y se me convocó, no sabré decir a ciencia cierta si fue que al apaciguar mi falta de alimento me hizo ser mejor persona pero aquella tarde tornó a ser una tarde divertida, llena de anécdotas y sobre todo de risas, la chica al fin y al cabo no era tan 'rara' como había declarado yo anteriormente y ella poco a poco dejó de creer que yo era 'un ogro rencarnado en cuerpo de mujer' como aseguraba, las miradas de repente se suavizaron y su peculiar acento lentamente comenzó a cautivar mis tímpanos, la tenue luz del crepúsculo hacia que su cabello luciera radiante junto con su sonrisa y su porte elegante aquel atardecer juraría estar sentada junto a un verdadero ángel._

Mientras seguía bebiendo de la enésima botella de cerveza, una sonrisa cruzó mis labios, juraría que casi podía oler aún el suave aroma de su pelo, el por qué me atormentaba justo ahora era algo que se escapaba a mi razonamiento, cerraba mis ojos y me dejaba arrastrar por aquella corriente de pensamientos y recuerdos que tenía en la memoria que me situaron de nuevo en aquel entonces, solo que en esta ocasión era un día a finales de mayo_, el sol abrasaba como nunca y de nuevo nos encontramos las tres en el lago, se convirtió en un hábito el vernos ahí y sobre todo se convirtió en un hábito para mí el verla a diario, sentía que cada día la necesitaba en mi vida mucho más, como si la hubiese estado esperando toda esta, deseaba que no tuviera que marcharse nunca pero entonces aún no me preocupaba ese hecho, nos bañábamos las tres en las frías aguas del lago para refrescarnos y aun empapadas nos tumbábamos al sol para tostarnos riéndonos sin ninguna preocupación mientras escuchaba con atención sus historia en la capital y como le iba a la castaña en la universidad, yo por mi parte permanecía en silencio, no fui a la universidad, ni siquiera acabé la escuela obligatoria, mi carácter fuerte impidió que recibiera ayuda de cualquier tipo al perder a mi madre y a mi hermana en un incendio, por lo que nadie se preocupó realmente en que yo estudiara y evolucionara como persona, simplemente me estanqué en el camino de la adolescencia a la madurez y ahí me quedé, nadie podía ver a través de mí y mucho menos entenderme, nadie podía llegar a mí ni siquiera mi ahora inseparable amiga Nao, salvo ella, Shizuru con escasas palabras dirigidas hacia mi persona hizo temblar literalmente mi mundo y ponerlo patas arriba aunque este nunca estuviera ordenado, sus miradas cada vez más profundas me atravesaban cual afiladas espadas, estaba segura que podía leer cualquiera de mis pensamientos y aun así yo no me negaba a mostrarlos, aun viéndome frágil y desprotegida frente a ella me dejaba llevar, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, simplemente estaba ahí y no podía hacer nada por ello, me azotó cual torbellino y por mi parte permanecía inmóvil ensimismada con mis pensamientos mientras la contemplaba, el cómo sonreía mientras hablaba delicadamente con su voz cantaría en un fluido Kioto-ben y se pasaba el pelo por detrás de la oreja mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, seguía siendo la criatura más bella entre el cielo y la tierra y todo eso lo apreciaba en tan solo un mes, estaba enloqueciendo, cada día que pasaba con ella enloquecía pero no podía hacer nada, mi amiga también estaba enamorada o por lo menos eso aseguraba, no se con certeza si era de la misma intensidad que yo, solo sé que para mí, Shizuru era una fruta prohibida, era al único ser al que yo no podría mirar, pues Nao había posado en ella sus ojos primero y era cierto que no era amante de las normas pero para mí supervivencia habían ciertas leyes que me había impuesto y una de ellas era no desear a la mujer del prójimo, ciertamente no era nada suyo, es más Nao aún no había recibido respuesta a su propuesta, pero aun así era amiga mía y jamás le haría eso o al menos eso creía. Una noche en la que decidimos salir a pasear por el campo, Nao no pudo llegar a su cita con nosotras puesto que habían problemas en su casa, sin querer me vi caminando con aquel ángel a mi lado bajo el manto de una noche estrellada, alcé la mirada al cielo y agradecí infinitamente al universo por aquel momento con Shizuru que aun estando las dos en silencio no era para nada incómodo, al contrario encontramos refugio en el pues aunque nos conocemos desde hace relativamente poco era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, no había necesidad de palabras para saber lo que yo sentía en aquel momento, lo que sentíamos las dos. De pronto sentí que ella se estremecía a mi lado y sin pensármelo dos veces me quité la camisa y se la puse en los hombros, quedando en camiseta interior, estaba acostumbrada aquel clima pero ella no '__**ookini Nat-su-ki**__' silabeo canturreando mi nombre dejándome en las estrellas, sin querer notando como mis mejillas se me encendían, lentamente sentí su mano tomando la mía mientras se acercó a mi agarrándome del brazo, era una mano suave y delicada, que agarraba la mía firme, mientras plantaba un delicado beso rozando suavemente mi mejilla con sus labios, he de confesar que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se centró en aquel lugar, era la primera vez que alguien me besaba, era la primera vez que recibía una muestra de cariño y definitivamente aquella noche creía estar soñando, solo pensaba que tal vez en la otra vida hice algo bueno para merecer esto, pero la magia no terminó ahí. Yo tan nueva para estas experiencias con tantas hormonas revoloteándome no podía controlar ni siquiera mi voz que normalmente es ronca pero aquella noche hasta mis cuerdas vocales afinaron para sonar bien y en una voz completamente irreconocible y al parecer la más dulce que tenía pregunté casi en un susurro '__**¿estas cansada? Podemos sentarnos a descansar' **__a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se sonreía, como recuerdo aquella sonrisa que durante años iluminó mis días más oscuros, y sentadas no dejamos ni un segundo de contemplarnos, ella parecía maravillada y yo admiraba la belleza en todo su esplendor, tan ida me encontraba en mi trance que no atiné a escuchar __**'los ojos de Natsuki brillan en la oscuridad de la noche y es el contraste más hermoso que haya visto jamás**__' cuando quise darme cuenta estaba ruborizada intentando balbucear algo con sentido en un idioma que ni siquiera yo conocía, sin darme cuenta de que ella se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, al sentir su respiración sobre mis labios, instintivamente cerré los ojos, lo estaba esperando, lo estaba deseando desde que la vi en el lago sentada sonriendo feliz y alegre con Nao, sabía que nada sería igual a partir de aquella noche, sabía que mi mundo iba a cambiar, pero de igual manera no podía hacer nada solo dejarme llevar, de esa manera pasó lo inevitable, el beso duro hasta que el aire fue necesario, jamás olvidaría aquel beso, mi primer beso._

Otro trago más a la cerveza y mi cuerpo comenzó a pedir algo más fuerte, al recordar ese beso tan inocente no pude evitar fruncir los labios levemente **'¿Qué importancia tiene ahora?'** dije en voz alta más para mí que para otra persona, me levante como pude tambaleándome en dirección a la cocina en busca de cualquier bebida que detenga estos recuerdos, mi estado ebrio impedía que la búsqueda se llevara a cabo lo antes posible, revolviendo en la alacena y dejando todo tras de mi patas arriba, encontré una botella de cutty shark sin abrir, me serví un vaso rápidamente **'a su salud reverendo'** y de un trago me lo bebí, sentí como bajaba el líquido por mi garganta y de nuevo los recuerdos me golpearon de frente. _Después de aquella noche maravillosa que se repitió muy a menudo, tanto Shizuru como yo acordamos no decirle nada a Nao sobre lo nuestro, ella aun no le respondió a sus sentimientos y yo no quería hacerle sufrir a mi única amiga, cierto era que con solo sentir algo hacia aquel ángel de alas blancas ya era traicionar a mi amiga pero ya sufría yo por la culpa ¿por qué empeorar aún más la situación?, pasaron los días y asomó el verano ante nosotras, un domingo mientras todo el pueblo se reunía en la iglesia a escuchar el sermón yo esperaba a mis amigas en la parte trasera de la casa de dios, de repente se unió a mí Nao que parece haber podido escapar, __**'creo que Shizuru no vendrá, es muy devota habrá que esperar a que el reverendo acabe',**__ mientras tanto yo me encogí de hombros y abrí la puerta trasera, suerte la nuestra que fui a dar con la bodega del reverendo, ahí guardaba las botellas de vino y alguna que otra botella de whisky de importación , no hizo falta decir lo rápido que se la vaciamos entre Nao y yo mientras el pobre siervo de dios daba su sermón más largo antes de preparar el gran evento del pueblo._ Sacudí la cabeza varias veces y arrastré mi cuerpo hacia el sofá donde me desplomé junto a la botella de cutty shark, sonriendo por recordar cómo es que aún no había acabado con el alcohol que le robamos aquel domingo al reverendo, mientras comencé a servirme los tragos directamente de la botella._ Las mañanas de aquel verano eran más calurosas de lo normal por lo que las tres dejamos de vernos a horas vespertinas preferimos encontrarnos a últimas horas de la tarde, que era cuando más refrescaba, seguíamos en nuestras trece, nos reuníamos en el lago bajo el sauce de siempre y ahí tumbadas contábamos nuestras mañanas y disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, más bien ellas contaban yo era menos elocuente con oírlas me era suficiente además mi vida carecía de emoción alguna, pero la de Shizuru era completamente interesante a mis oídos, estaba atenta a cada gesto, cada palabra que ella poseía, vivía ensimismada mirando cada sonrisa, escuchando cada historia sea real o inventada que esta contaba, definitivamente me perdí en lo más profundo de su vida, solo la miraba a ella, solo la escuchaba a ella solo respiraba el aire que esta me daba, en aquel verano Shizuru era todo lo que yo necesitaba, todo lo demás sencillamente a mis ojos no estaba, desaparecía y así de esa manera pasaron los días hasta acabar agosto y fue justo cuando una mañana al despertar mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar, todo me incomodaba de sobremanera, los colores dejaron de brillar, la comida carecía de sabor, mi concentración desapareció en la noche ,solo el nerviosismo me acompañó toda la mañana, no dejaba de mirar el reloj colgado de la pared contando las horas que me faltan para verla, rogué e imploré que Nao no apareciera pues era la última noche que pasaría en el pueblo y quería estar a solas con ella, disfrutar de las últimas horas hablando con ella sin compartirla con Nao. Por alguna extraña razón mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, al llegar al lago ella ya se encontraba ahí a mi espera y me informó que disculpara a Nao pero que tuvo que regresar de improvisto, volví a levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo y agradecí al universo con aquel gesto. Fue la mejor velada en mucho tiempo, me contó que en las mañanas de aquel verano ella preparaba la boda de algún familiar, que al día siguiente seria la boda y regresaría a la capital para empezar de nuevo con su último año de universidad, me prometió que en cuanto sea posible volvería de nuevo a visitarme, la tarde junto a ella pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pronto llegó la noche cubriendo los prados y los árboles con su manto estrellado, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba más que nunca, por un momento sentí pena por Nao que no podría despedirse de ella pero pronto se me borró de la mente aquel sentimiento al sentir de nuevo los labios de Shizuru sobre los míos, eran tan dulces y delicados que cerré los ojos arrastrándome por ese mar de sentimientos que me producía el solo roce de sus dedos, poco a poco fui dejándome llevar por ella, tumbadas cerca del lago bajo nuestro sauce, con cada beso mi cuerpo pedía algo más, mi piel se encendió a tal punto que la ropa nos estorbaba a las dos, mientras Shizuru con manos ágiles se deshacía de nuestra ropa sintió mi estremecimiento y separo nuestros labios para enfocar su mirada con la mía__** '¿Tienes miedo?' **__preguntó casi en un susurro con las mejillas ruborizadas, negué con la cabeza no me salían las palabras perdí la voz y el sentido por completo por aquella mujer y de ese modo me entregué a sus besos, a sus manos y caricias en cuerpo y alma, aquella noche jamás la olvidaría, por primera vez en mi vida hacia el amor, le ofrecí todo lo que yo tenía entonces mi cuerpo y mi corazón. A la mañana siguiente al despertar me sentía en una nube, busqué el cuerpo de Shizuru a mi lado y ya se había ido, al levantarme aun con la sonrisa en los labios para dirigirme hacia el baño me di cuenta de que sobre la mesa había una nota tal vez de Shizuru, deseándome buenos días y dejándome palabras alentadoras para esperarla,__** 'haber que dice…'**__ me dije aun con la sonrisa soñadora en los labios __**'querida Natsuki, lo de anoche fue mágico pero perdóname, no pude evitar mentirte, la boda que preparaba era la mía, hoy me caso. No soportaría que pensaras que mentí en todo, tuyo es mi corazón. Con amor Shizuru' **__ al comenzar a leer la nota, todo mi mundo se derrumbó, no daba crédito a lo que leía, podía sentir como se deformaba mi corazón dentro del pecho, todo fue mentira… me vestí rauda y veloz y fui corriendo a través de los prados hasta llegar al pueblo donde se oía el redoble de las campanas de la iglesia, al alcanzar a esta con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ahí estaba saliendo de la iglesia de la mano de su ahora esposo sonriendo rodeada de sus familiares mientras que todo el pueblo era testigo de su unión._

Parece que el cutty shark comenzó a hacer su función tarde, cada año por estas fechas suele pasar lo mismo 'supongo que brindo por su matrimonio' pensé mientras me acomodaba en el sofá para dormir mejor. 'felicidades, Shizuru. Hasta el año que viene' diciendo esto terminó por entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo embriagada no solo por el alcohol sino por los recuerdos.


	2. Cambios

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

N/a: esta historia es una continuación de 'recuerdos de una tarde cualquiera' se me ocurrió posteriormente y es una historia completamente diferente, o por lo menos eso creo. Un poco surrealista, supongo que horas y horas frente a literatura japonesa ha tenido un poco que influir. Espero que os guste y sobre todo que todos los puntos queden claros. Para cualquier duda, siéntanse libres de preguntar. Y sin más les dejo con la historia.

**Capítulo 1 - "Cambios"**

Poco después del amanecer, los rayos solares asomaban con cierta timidez por entre las majestuosas nubes blancas. Aquella mañana como cualquier otra de estos últimos años volvía a despertar con resaca, tal vez fuese un tanto masoquista pero no exageraba en lo absoluto cuando afirmaba que encontraba cierto placer en aquel dolor de cabeza que portaba en las mañanas posteriores a una noche de alcohol desenfrenado y más si se trataba de aquella noche en concreto. Era sin duda la noche perfecta para embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento, de ese modo el sufrimiento y el asco del día después podría ser eclipsado por el sufrido hará ocho años atrás, cuando mi inocencia aún mantenía un papel fundamental en mi día a día. Al intentar mantenerme en pie, fracase innumerables veces, era como si no fuese dueña de mi cuerpo, como pude me incorpore y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la cocina como hice la noche anterior, solo que en esta ocasión no para seguir con la juerga, sino más bien para todo lo contrario. Una vez en el fregadero me tome dos vasos de agua, mi garganta me lo pedía a gritos, era como estar semanas vagando a través del desierto, hasta por fin encontrar el pequeño oasis repleto de palmeras en donde podía cobijarme de las quemaduras solares y saciar la sed. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que no me encontraba sola en mi alejada casa. Desde hace unos años, Nao me visitaba con frecuencia, la situación en su casa era insostenible y las peleas con sus progenitores se daban más a menudo, en más de una ocasión se vio obligada a pasar la noche en casa, pero irremediablemente al día siguiente regresaba con el rabo entre las piernas. Esta mañana, sin previo aviso se encontraba frente a mí de nuevo, con mirada acusadora.

"¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así, Kuga?"

"Otra vez no, Nao. Que yo recuerde estuve presente en el entierro de mi madre."

"¿No sé por qué lo haces? No soy la más indicada para juzgarte, pero definitivamente debes parar o tu hígado no llegara a los treinta."

Me dirigí de nuevo al sofá, donde pase mi mala noche. Desde hace un tiempo, mis conversaciones con Nao no siguen nunca un orden especifico, nos respondemos con preguntas y a veces hablamos de temas completamente diferentes cada una pero aun así apreciaba profundamente la amistad que manteníamos las dos, a ojos de los vecinos éramos completamente opuestas y no entendían como una libertina como ella y una solitaria como yo podían llevarse tan bien pero se equivocaban, nosotras éramos más parecidas de lo que creían, las dos sufríamos el rechazo de los demás en silencio. Las dos ahogábamos nuestras penas, solo que de manera diferente. Ella encontraba su refugio, desnuda en brazos de un completo desconocido o desconocida y yo encontraba mi refugio en los brazos de una botella. Cada noche nos lamiamos nuestras heridas de aquella manera, sin darnos cuenta de que justo cuando estas comenzaban a cicatrizar, con nuestro ímpetu volvíamos a abrirlas, encerradas así en un círculo vicioso que jamás parece cerrarse.

"¿Qué tal ayer?" intente cambiar de tema, sé que se preocupa por mí, por eso está aquí en este momento reclamándome.

"Horrible. El cerdo de mi padre me ha echado de casa y creo que esta vez es definitivo." Soltó suspirando mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá.

"Siempre dices lo mismo y acabas volviendo." De repente me acordé de la resaca y me lleve la mano a la sien.

"Tú haces lo mismo. Definitivamente vamos de mal en peor." Por un momento la habitación enmudeció, cada una centrada en sus cavilaciones. "Oye, podríamos irnos de este mugriento pueblo, aquí nos estamos asfixiando." No pude evitar sonreír a su comentario.

"¿Y a dónde quieres ir genio?" ante esto, frunció levemente su ceño.

"Vayámonos a la capital. Seguro que con mi tipo y tu adicción a la cerveza barata encontraremos un buen futuro." Ahí estaba la Nao de siempre.

"Para tu información no fue solo cerveza barata…" mientras soltaba la frase muy orgullosa tanteaba con la mano bajo el sofá en busca de la botella de whisky escoces.

"¡Maldita cerda! Esta botella era de las dos y la guardamos para una ocasión especial" me arranco la botella vacía de entre las manos. "¿Te la has bebido entera? ¡Maldita alcohólica!"

"Las chicas con buen tipo no maldicen, queda muy feo en sus bocas."

"Vete al infierno Kuga." Soltó indignada. "Ahora enserio. ¿Pretendes pasarte toda tu vida así?"

Sinceramente dudé en responder aquella pregunta, de echo yo misma me la planteaba por lo menos una vez al día. Pero lo cierto era que ni yo misma sabía exactamente lo que quería en mi vida, no siempre fue así obviamente. Cuando apenas era una niña mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre embarazada de mi hermana, los vecinos del pueblo por aquel entonces nos ayudaron ofreciéndonos protección e hicieron que no nos sintamos solas y desamparadas, pero las desgracias en mi vida no cesaron y era como si una fuerza superior intentaba arrancarme una a una las personas importantes en mi vida dejándome sola, una tarde de finales de junio mientas en casa por el calor abrasador del verano, las tres echábamos una pequeña siesta, no nos percatamos de que la casa de nuestro vecino se la engullían las llamas, al despertar por los gritos de socorro y salir a ver lo que ocurría, fue demasiado tarde, las llamas invadían nuestra cocina que estaba pegada a la de nuestro vecino, instintivamente quise regresar de nuevo al interior para despertar a mi familia, pero una gran explosión me lo impidió, prácticamente por su fuerza me empujó hacia atrás haciéndome caer de espaldas, al intentarlo por segunda vez, los vecinos me lo impidieron, las llamas se tragaron mi casa también. Tan solo tenía doce años cuando las perdí, y no había día en el que no me despertaba sintiéndome culpable, tal vez si las hubiese despertado antes de salir nos salvaríamos las tres o tal vez moriríamos las tres, pero lo cierto seria que hubiésemos compartido la misma suerte las tres. Tras el incidente, todos los vecinos intentaban consolarme, sentían lastima por mí. Fueron testigos de la perdida de mi progenitor y de la de mi madre junto con mi hermana pequeña, pensaron que necesitaría brazos fuertes a los que aferrarme, pero fue inútil. No quería saber nada del mundo, me creé un muro sólido y me encerré en mí, impidiendo que nadie penetrase. Rechace todo gesto amable que viniese del mundo, era ese mundo el que me había arrebatado todo aquello, por pequeño que fuese, que tenía y ahora no estaba dispuesta a hacer las paces con él. Viví prácticamente como en un infierno profundo durante toda mi adolescencia, ya de por si era una edad difícil para una persona normal y corriente, llena de cambios y transformaciones, pero para mí era todo un reto. Sin saber que le pasaba a mi cuerpo, a mi estado de ánimo y a mis emociones fui viviendo esas transformaciones como un insecto asustado, rebelándome a todo aquel que osara acercarse más de lo normal. Fue justo en aquella época cuando acabé con la paciencia de los pocos que aun intentaban ayudarme, fui odiada por todos los vecinos del pueblo por mi mala voluntad y mi carácter, e incluso algunos murmuraban que tal vez me lo merecía, que tal vez el mal agüero era yo, que en mi prevalecía un mal augurio y un halo siniestro que hacía que todo aquel que se acercara a mi sufría las consecuencias. De esa manera, me escapé del centro donde vivía y me adueñe de la única casa deshabitada que había en lo alto de las colinas a las afueras de aquella isla. Nadie volvió a molestarme jamás, hasta que por casualidad fui a conocer a Nao, ella siempre fue distinta a los demás referente a su comportamiento para conmigo. No mostraba aquella mirada de lástima que portaban los vecinos, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de salvarme como aseguraban ellos mismos, simplemente estaba ahí. Hablando sin parar de sus aventuras en Tokio, por aquellas fechas estaba en primer año de universidad y había regresado para pasar las vacaciones de verano con su familia, aun portaba esa mirada soñadora e inocente y poseía unas terribles ganas de conquistar el mundo. La vida aún no se encargó de pisotearla. En definitiva su vida aún se mantenía pura.

Nao, era una muchacha muy bien agraciada, no era la típica belleza a la que te giras a mirar cuando pasa, pero sus rasgos estaban bien definidos y su mirada era clara, no albergaba malas intenciones pero tampoco se trataba de una santa. En una larga carta de principios del segundo año de la carrera de publicista, que era lo que quería estudiar, me contó que había conocido a un chico de su mismo campus, comenzaron a salir juntos durante unos meses y cierto día de invierno, con la excusa del fuerte temporal, este la invitó a terminar la velada en la habitación de su residencia, ella confiada cedió. Y lo que empezó como algo especial que debía ocurrir cuando dos enamorados encontraban su intimidad, se torció completamente y este abusó de ella en contra de su voluntad. Tal vez si él se lo pidiera educadamente, también hubiese cedido a su petición, lo cierto era que ella le amaba y quería compartir con él algo especial para ella, pero la violencia a la que la sometió no la pudo aguantar, después de aquel día ella dejó de existir para él y este comenzó a salir con otra chica. Tal fue el daño que le causó, que ella fue visitando las alcobas de todos aquellos en los que ponía los ojos, quería mostrarle a él, que aquel acto para ella no era más que un mero placer carnal y que aquello que le arrebató él a la fuerza, ella lo cedía sin ningún tipo de interés ni miramientos. Pronto comenzó a sentir asco hacia el sexo masculino por la facilidad que tenia de engañarlos y encontró más placer aun en el sexo femenino. Su reputación la precedía, tanto que dejó de llamarse por su nombre y comenzó a usar el seudónimo de Julliette, una de sus amantes que estudiaba literatura, comenzó a hablarle del Marques de sade y a leerle párrafos que ella calificaba de interesantes, 'záfense de la tiranía de la virtud y prueben, sin avergonzarse, los placeres carnales', y Nao ni corta ni perezosa se acogió a dicha frase como si de un mandamiento se tratase. Al poco tiempo sus progenitores se enteraron de la vida que llevaba su pequeña prodigio y se dieron cuenta de que la única asignatura en la que conseguía una excelente calificación era en la lujuria, la mandaron de vuelta al pueblo donde le cortaron prácticamente cualquier contacto al exterior, aislándola así de la perversión, o al menos eso creían. Lo que no sabían era que la jovencita había instalado con ella la perversión ahí donde iba. Definitivamente la isla se le quedaba pequeña, llevaba bastante tiempo intentando convencerme de salir de ahí, Nao necesitaba un apoyo para abandonar su pueblo natal, ya no era universitaria, y por sí sola no podía enfrentarse de nuevo a la capital. Sin darse cuenta, ella la temía, aun no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a ese mundo y me necesitaba.

"Me lo pensaré." Respondí rompiendo de nuevo la cadena de silencio. "Pero antes quiero contarte un secreto."

"Ya lo sé." Diciendo esto posó la palma de su mano derecha sobre mi rodilla izquierda. "Esa tarde, fui al sauce del lago, y Fujino me lo contó. Me contó que se casaba al día siguiente y me rechazó. Y dijo que quería contártelo personalmente a solas." Instintivamente me eché a llorar.

"¿Por qué lo permitiste entonces?" su cara no salía del asombro, se transformó completamente.

"¿De qué me hablas?"

"Esa tarde me dijo que me amaba. Y yo…" no pude acabar la frase, cuando rompió mi llanto en lágrimas.

"No puede ser…" permaneció callada siendo testigo de mi brecha emocional.

Lo que pasó aquella noche entre Shizuru y yo, jamás se lo conté a nadie, cuando salió de la iglesia junto al redoble de las campañas de la mano de su esposo y a ojos de todos, sentí como terminaba de resquebrajarse la grieta de mi interior, ya era un corazón roto por la vida pero en ese preciso momento se detuvo, se olvidó de latir. Dejó de percibir durante un tiempo, me grabé ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi ser, dejé de sentir la alegría o la tristeza, lo abandoné aquella mañana frente a la iglesia, igual que para justificar los actos Nao se acogía a su mandamiento, yo antes que sentir dolor mejor no quería sentir nada, ese era el mío.

"Debes dejarlo a un lado. Sé que es duro créeme. Pero debes hacerte fuerte. No hay sentimiento más penoso que compadecerse uno de sí mismo, eso es de mediocres. Y nosotras, no lo somos."

Alcé mi mirada en busca de la de Nao, nunca dijo nada interesante desde que nos conocimos. Sus palabras golpearon fuertemente en mi ser, su frase se me quedó grabada en mi mente. Y de pronto lo vi todo más claro, no sabía exactamente qué hacer con mi vida, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería perder a Nao. Si ella quería volver a Tokio y enfrentarse a sus miedos y a su pasado, yo debía estar ahí para ella, apoyarla y quien sabe, quizás y solo quizás encontrar mi sitio en el mundo.

El verano poco a poco comenzaba llegar a su fin, a mediados de octubre Nao definitivamente se había instalado en mi casa con la excusa de ir habituándonos a ello en el supuesto caso de irnos a la capital, tendríamos que comenzar a convivir juntas. De ese modo, una mañana apareció en la puerta de casa irrumpiendo con maletas en mano decidida a quedarse. Tenerla cerca no era desagradable, pero tenerla todos los días era un poco, por así decirlo, cansino. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a mi modo y con ella en casa todo era diferente, ante todo ponía una objeción, cambiaba a su antojo los muebles, las cortinas, absolutamente todo. Las primeras semanas fueron duras para mí, de repente la soledad a la que fui acostumbrada y acogida se desvaneció completamente, estaba adentrándome en una nueva etapa. Para corregir aquello de lo que huimos, Nao tuvo la brillante idea de pasar por un pequeño castigo cada vez que la tentación nos ganaba, tanto ella como yo ninguna de las dos intentaría impedir a la otra caer a su antojo siempre y cuando a la mañana siguiente la culpable, fuese sometida un día completo a los caprichos de la otra. Al principio no hacíamos más que sucumbir a nuestros placeres, pero gracias al método infalible de Nao, mis noches etílicas comenzaron a disminuir. Nadie desearía tener a Nao como ama, su mente era muy sádica y la perversión le corría por las venas, además tendría que soportar sus molestos comentarios. Al principio, mis mejillas ardían de rubor, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se me agrupaba en el rostro por los comentarios pretenciosos que escupía. Cierto día, cuando la definición de pudor dejo de existir para ella, me pase la noche con unas cervezas de más y el día siguiente fue mí negro despertar, antes de abrir los ojos ya sentía su presencia en la sala de estar, al incorporarme levemente aun con la sensación de mareo pude divisar como sonreía con cierta malicia, estaba sentada frente a mí con un disfraz de sirvienta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ciertamente fue la última vez.

"sabes Kuga, creo que te gusta ser mi esclava." Soltó a escasas horas de acabar mi penitencia.

"hgns…imbécil…".

"Si hablas en otro idioma no te entenderé. Además no me fijé pero tu cuerpo no está nada mal. El uniforme te sienta muy bien."

Sin mediar palabra le tiré el recogedor, ese fue el último día que cumplía penitencia. No volví a beber, centre mis energías en algo más productivo, salía todas las mañanas al alba a hacer ejercicio y me pasaba horas y horas intentando arreglar el pequeño jardín que tenía en el porche, en un inicio odie con toda mi alma las flores que asomaban en aquel jardín solo por el hecho de brillar incluso sin ningún tipo de cuidados y pronto me di cuenta que las plantas eran la mejor de las compañías, no hablaban, no huían y no imponían castigos por capricho. Al estar el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina decidí meter cada planta en un cesto y colocarlas dentro de casa, fue la primera acción que realizaba sin incomodar a Nao, a ella le gustaban y me felicitaba por mi cambio radical, mientras tanto, a escondidas ella seguía en sus trece, mis castigos poco la incomodaban por lo tanto no había lección que enseñar, lo que le pudiera imponer básicamente es quitármela de la vista por un día completo, hecho que a ella no le terminaba de desagradar. Con el paso de los días aprendió a ser más discreta con sus citas, dentro de lo que cabe era una mejoría, mientras que a ojos del mundo no se cometiera la falta ¿Quién podría juzgarla?, con todo eso decidimos dar por finalizada nuestra etapa de curación y adentrarnos en la siguiente, decidimos que nos marcharíamos de allí definitivamente para no volver, daba igual con lo que nos encontraríamos en la capital, si Tokio no funcionaba buscaríamos suerte en las prefecturas de alrededor o incluso en otras regiones. De igual modo, decidimos también la fecha exacta de la aventura y por último guardar nuestro secreto, que nadie del pueblo lo supiera era fundamental, así la presión sería menor.

"Entonces, ¿está decidido?" pregunté yo dando por sentado lo que ya sabía.

"Más que decidido… es una cuenta atrás, tenemos hasta el primero de enero para despedirnos de los recuerdos de cada rincón de esta isla." Terminó Nao mientras se pintaba las uñas.

"Solo tengo una pequeña duda… ¿De qué viviremos antes de encontrar trabajo?"

"Venga ya… ¿enserio?" dijo Nao alzando una ceja, "¿me estás diciendo que el seguro no te ha indemnizado por la muerte de tu familia?" siguió alzando aún más la ceja.

"Claro que lo ha hecho, imbécil. Pero preferiría no tocar ese dinero. Es como si fuera un premio por haber permitido que ellas murieran." Mi voz se apagaba en lo más profundo de mi garganta formando un grueso nudo.

"¿En todo este tiempo no lo has tocado?" negué con mi cabeza. "Está bien, vamos a cogerlo prestado y lo devolveremos en cuanto empecemos a trabajar, ¿qué te parece? Es la única solución que se me ocurre." No dije nada, por lo que Nao siguió hablando. "No hay más remedio Kuga, con mis ahorros nos daría para pagar los pasajes nada más. A lo mejor una noche de motel, pero en un mugriento motel por cierto. Y no veo otra forma de ahorrar en esta isla. Kuga, sé que te comen tus traumas y entiendo perfectamente tu postura, pero también sé que tu madre querría que fueses alguien en la vida o por lo menos que la vivieras como se debe vivir, no encerrada aquí solo para salir a regar tus plantas." La fulminé con la mirada ante la última frase pero supongo que no sobraba ninguna palabra.

"De acuerdo, tu ganas. Pero prométeme que devolveremos ese dinero de nuevo."

"Palabra de santa. Es más, a partir de hoy se declarará dinero de emergencias. Y siempre lo devolveremos, quédate tranquila. Solo una cosa más, ¿No me digas que lo escondes debajo del colchón?"

"Jamás sabrás donde está."

Las últimas semanas de diciembre pasaron volando, sumergidas en nuestros planes, no nos dimos cuenta del cambio que sufría nuestro pueblo, las luces se colgaron en cada rincón del centro del pueblo, la iglesia abría sus puertas de par en par para invitar a los vecinos a la casa del señor para ver el hermoso Belén con figuritas creadas por los niños huérfanos, villancicos navideños se oía en cada tienda y en las puertas de las casas de los vecinos las amables amas de casa obsequiaban con chocolate caliente a los transeúntes, era todo muy asfixiante, irónicamente la estación navideña era la que más me recordaba a mi familia y digo irónicamente porque nunca la habíamos celebrado, si era cierto que asistíamos a misa todos los domingos y en el nacimiento del señor pero no éramos creyentes, en casa no teníamos por qué fingir, nos esforzábamos demasiado por guardar las apariencias en un pueblo creyente pero entre nuestras cuatro paredes éramos nosotros mismos, seres carentes de fe. Desde la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana, no hacía más que llorar en nochebuena, la gente se rodeaba de sus seres queridos en el calor del hogar sentados frente a un festín mientras sonreían y vestían sus mejores prendas, haciendo gala cada cual de su poder adquisitivo, mientras yo me encerraba como de costumbre en mi hogar embriagándome de alcohol y recuerdos, de ese modo lloraba hasta el amanecer, cuando se escuchaban los redobles de las campanas invitando así a los vecinos a la misa navideña. Pero este año no será igual, la nostalgia se apoderaba de mí en cada momento, pero Nao me impedía caer en la tentación, ella me obligó prácticamente a talar un pino mediano y meterlo en casa, lo decoró a su antojo mientras me ordenaba presenciarlo, luego escogimos nuestros respectivos regalos y los colocamos bajo aquel árbol luminoso. Era la época que más le gustaba, de una pervertida pasaba a ser la pequeña Nao, aquella chica ingenua que era antes de salir de la isla, que correteaba feliz por las calles del pueblo degustando chocolate caliente de todas las vecinas sin ningún tipo de preocupación. En nochebuena Nao exhibió sus mejores dotes culinarias y yo bueno, no es que se me diera mal, simplemente prefería no tener que entrar a la cocina más que para tomar agua, aun así hice mi mejor esfuerzo y la ayudé en lo que pude. Luego de unas horas, estábamos en la mesa limpias, con nuestras mejores ropas y sonrientes, tal vez fuese la primera vez que experimentaba que sentían todos aquellos a los que espiaba tras sus ventanas, pero se sentía diferente, era una calma indescriptible, tenía claro que los problemas estaban ahí, pero aun así los hacia esperar, ese momento me lo tomé con calma, sonreía como si fuera la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, la nostalgia que sentía por mi familia en un principio se transformó, me lamenté por todos aquellos años que pude hacer esto mismo con ellas y no lo hice. Pero lo mejor de todo fue que era la primera noche que no pensaba en Shizuru. En más de ocho años, he tenido presente cada gesto, cada comentario, cada cosa que pude haberle dicho y no le dije, o cada situación que podía haber cambiado de otra manera y no lo hice, siempre llegado el atardecer sus recuerdos me nublaban la vista, era como si mi mente aún tenía ese momento grabado sobre piedra, al llegar el atardecer siempre nos encontrábamos y mi ser aun poseía ese reloj interno. Sorprendentemente, ese día no fue así. Llegada la hora las dos nos fuimos a prepararnos y pronto ya nos encontrábamos disfrutando de la deliciosa cena mientras charlábamos tranquilamente. Ese fue mi primer buen augurio de todo este tiempo con Nao. Sabía que ella era portadora de algo especial, que gracias a ella podría volver a empezar, y de momento todo parece indicar que no me equivoqué.

En año nuevo, mientras todos brindaban por un año lleno de felicidad y prosperidad, nosotras hacíamos las maletas, esa misma noche mientras por fin caerían todos rendidos al exceso de alcohol y celebración nosotras nos embarcaríamos a nuestra siguiente etapa: el comienzo. Decidimos pues llevarnos solo lo justo, tuve que despedirme también de mis plantas. Una pequeña maleta, un neceser y un anillo de mi madre, el único objeto que tengo de ella, eso era mi equipaje para una nueva vida, ni más ni menos justo el dinero del seguro que guardaba en una cuenta bancaria con recelo. Nao parece haber pensado lo mismo que yo, por la levedad de su equipaje. De esa manera, salimos a todo correr de aquel pueblo subiendo al primer barco que partiera de ahí rumbo a la capital, pareciera que huíamos de alguien, cuando realmente huíamos de nuestras vidas.


	3. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 2 - "Encuentros"**

Acostumbradas al silencio y al aire puro de la isla, la diferencia era claramente abismal. Los ruidos se filtraban a través de las ventanas incluso cerradas, no tenía nada que ver con aquel despertar con pájaros y rayos solares asomados a través de las cortinas. Nos despertamos cada mañana con el rugir de los motores y el claxon de los coches. Después de todo no es que viviéramos en pleno centro, no disponíamos del capital suficiente, pero tras muchas noches de motel barato encontramos un piso muy acogedor y bien comunicado en Koenji, la dueña de la vivienda no es que fuese una señora encantadora, porque sospechaba que entre Nao y yo había una relación, pero nos ayudó bastante con todo el ajetreo que conlleva el papeleo, como aun no teníamos trabajo muchos fueron los propietarios que ni siquiera nos concertaban la cita, asique la señora nos salvó la vida con la confianza depositada sin conocernos de nada. El piso era muy antiguo, era un cuarto piso de unas viviendas de seis pisos y el único encanto que tenía era la estación que se encontraba a escasos cinco minutos y gracias a la línea Chuo conectamos con toda la ciudad, otro dato igual de interesante era el McDonald's que había justo a la salida de la estación, pareciera que fueran todo ventajas, pero no era así. Conseguimos un alquiler relativamente barato, porque nosotras seriamos las encargadas de pintar la casa, los antiguos inquilinos dejaron hecha la vivienda un puro desastre, destrozaron todo a su alcance y la señora no parecía tan disgustada como debería, solo nos insistió en una cosa no quiere que viva ningún hombre soltero en el piso.

Tras limpiar aquel estercolero y dejar el piso muy decente, fuimos llenándolo de muebles poco a poco, como ya dije no disponíamos de mucho capital y lo poco que teníamos había que administrarlo muy bien, no sabíamos cuánto iba a durar aquella situación. Mientras tanto íbamos saliendo de Suginami y Nao iba explicándome lo cómodo que era moverse en metro, como hacer trasbordos y coger la línea indicada, todo aquello para mí era nuevo y había demasiada información que digerir, Nao pareciese que estaba en su salsa, conocía en cada momento donde se encontraba y eso la hacía sentir segura.

"Tenemos que actualizar el _Rirekisho*_ cuando lleguemos a casa. Hay que ponerse serias y buscar trabajo." Decía Nao en voz baja, para solo oírla yo, nos encontrábamos sentadas en el metro y aunque no había tanta gente, no había motivo para alzar la voz.

"¿El qué?" me miró extrañada, como si fuese de otro planeta.

"¿El Rirekisho?" preguntaba al no saber qué era realmente lo que no entendía. "Ya sabes, ese documento donde va escrita toda tu información académica y laboral junto con los datos personales, que hay que entregar en las entrevistas de trabajo. ¿Oye, tus padres no eran de la capital?"

"Eso me dijeron, a mi padre casi no lo veía por casa por estar trabajando aquí. Y me imagino que puestos a elegir, escogió esto. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Es que no se encargaron de enseñarte nada." Agaché la cabeza ante el comentario, pues era verdad, escasas eran las cosas que mi madre me inculcó, las básicas sobre todo, no le dio tiempo a más. "No te preocupes por eso, es comprensible. Ahora me tienes a mí, cualquier duda que tengas eres libre de preguntarla. Sin miedo." Me dijo mientras me rodeaba con su brazo, cosa que me hizo ruborizar, por suerte ella no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de mis mejillas.

"Gracias." Articulé tan tímida como siempre llegado el momento de agradecer todo lo que hacía por mí.

Nao se comportaba excepcionalmente amable conmigo, me ayudaba en todo aquello que era nuevo para mí y sin irritarse en lo más mínimo. Estaba colmada de paciencia, por las mañanas salíamos a buscar trabajo, para ella era mucho más fácil, no había terminado la universidad pero los dos años que estuvo estudiando publicidad pesaban mucho en su historial. Yo no corría con la misma suerte, mi rirekisho era un folio en blanco, solo destacaba mi foto y mis datos personales. Sabía leer y escribir pero nada más, fui a primaria y después ocurrió lo de mi familia, nunca había pensado en el momento en que tendría que buscar trabajo por lo que abandoné los estudios. Nao intentaba animarme, pero seamos realistas jamás podría encontrar trabajo con mis aptitudes. De esa manera decidimos buscar por separado, ella lo hacía en agencias de publicidad y grandes empresas y yo en restaurantes de comida rápida como camarera, tal vez para eso serviría. Como era de esperar, la primera en encontrar trabajo fue Nao, en una gran revista de moda, en la sección de planificación de marketing y publicidad, en principio como becaria, el sueldo no era para tirar cohetes pero por lo menos no estaba parada o lo que es peor trabajando algo que no tenía nada que ver con sus estudios. Y yo como en todo, mi suerte llegó unos meses más tarde. Encontré trabajo en un restaurante en _ Roppongi *_, no es que lo haya encontrado yo, más bien obtuve ayuda, como no de lo que parece ser mi ángel de la guarda Nao, en la oficina hizo buenas migas con una chica que a través de la cual obtuve yo el trabajo. El sueldo era bueno, ellos se comprometían a enseñarme los secretos de la hostelería y el trato con el cliente, a cambio de entusiasmo y ganas de aprender eso sí. Al principio, como en todo lo que yo desempeñaba, me costaba mucho trabajo coger el ritmo de los demás miembros de la plantilla, pero resultó que no se me daba nada mal, es verdad que el trato hacia el cliente no era mi fuerte, digamos que las relaciones entre seres humanos no era algo en lo que yo destacaba, pero gracias a los diferentes rangos que se ocupaban en la hostelería, yo podía ocuparme de otras funciones. Trabajar en un restaurante era una tarea un tanto pesada, las horas de salida siempre variaban y era bien entrada la noche, por suerte para mí aun había transporte público, aunque de vez en cuando me acercaban en coche algunas compañeras que pasaban por Koenji. Tuve que suavizar mi carácter un poco, consejo que me dio Nao,' a nadie le gustaría pasarse más de ocho horas trabajando con una amargada' me decía todas las mañanas antes de salir, y tenía razón, por las horas que pasaba en aquel lugar, era como mi segundo hogar, y no podía estar enfadada con el mundo durante toda mi vida. Además tan pronto como entré, todas las chicas del local estaban encantadas con mi presencia, posteriormente comentaron que la plantilla llevaba tiempo sin cambiar, por lo que deduje que mi popularidad era por ser la camiseta de moda. Éramos todas chicas, unas nueve en total, y un maître o encargado. Claro está que no me llevaba bien con todas, pero en algunas encontré apoyo. Una destacaba sobre todas las demás, derrochaba amabilidad, tanta que llegado el caso parecía abusiva, pero claramente era una chica en la que se podía confiar, su nombre era Tokiha Mai, era la ayudante de cocina y su mayor sueño era convertirse en una chef reconocida en todo Japón, había estudiado cocina y era muy seria en el trabajo, le ponía mucho empeño a los platos y era muy creativa, por ese motivo era adorada por todos los clientes, que querían felicitarla personalmente. Al cabo de unos meses nos hicimos muy amigas en el trabajo, tanto que creí que debía presentársela a Nao, porque esta no se creía su existencia. Mai vivía en Nakano, prácticamente nos separaba una estación, a veces ella me hacia el favor de llevarme a casa hasta que se quedó sin vehículo.

"¿De verdad puedo usar tu teléfono?" preguntó tímidamente Mai mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia el piso.

"Claro que sí. No tienes ni que pedirlo. Me siento culpable, de no ser por mí, igual a tu casa hubiera llegado tu coche sano y salvo." Decía yo mientras me sobaba por detrás de la cabeza avergonzada.

"No te sientas culpable, llevaba toda la semana raro, además es muy antiguo."

Al entrar en casa, Nao ya se encontraba en pijama, hacía rato que había llegado y me esperaba despierta hasta llegar yo. Solo que no se esperaba que llegara acompañada, por más que le hablara de Mai. Cierto era que no eran horas de visita, pero justo el coche se había averiado a las puertas de casa y no podía dejarla a su suerte y más cuando la razón por la que se averió en Koenji era yo.

"Ya estoy en casa." Dije en voz alta desde la puerta, mientras Mai y yo nos descalzamos.

"Bienvenida." Salió Nao a recibirme con la bata entreabierta, al ver la presencia de Mai, se tapó un poco. "No sabía que venias acompañada." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Disculpa. Es culpa mía. Se me averió el coche y necesito su teléfono." Mai estaba claramente avergonzada, se notaba por el rubor de sus mejillas, Nao acostumbraba ir por casa ligera de ropa y aunque estuviera yo delante, actuaba como si de una columna se trataba.

"Mai, ella es mi compañera de piso, Nao. Que no sabe lo que es el rubor. Nao ella es Mai, la compañera de la que te hable." Las presenté mientras me dirigía a la cocina a por agua.

"Claro. Mucho gusto, he oído nada más que maravillas de ti. Me preguntaba si existías realmente." Se acercó a Mai mientras le tendía la mano.

"El gusto es mío. Yo también he oído hablar de ti." Estrecho la mano de Nao, mientras con la otra señalaba al teléfono. "¿Puedo?"

"Claro, estás en tu casa." Diciendo esto, salió de la sala rumbo a la cocina para dejarle intimidad a Mai. "No me dijiste que estaba para comerse." Susurró a mi oído mientras me tomaba el agua en paz.

"Porque está prohibida Nao, es amiga mía, no puedes…"

"Ya ya ya, relájate, solo la estaba admirando, pero te pregunté y dijiste que era un cuatro cuando claramente es un ocho." La manía que tenía Nao de calificar a las personas según su físico.

"Bueno, admírala en la distancia pero no te acerques. Además…" le dije mientras me alejaba de ella rumbo hacia la sala para encontrarme a Mai. "… le gustan los hombres." Pude ver como maldecía como siempre por lo bajo, cosa que me hace reír, siempre que se decepciona o los planes no salen según lo previsto, maldice. "¿Vendrán a arreglarlo?" pregunté una vez con Mai en la sala, justo cuando colgaba la llamada.

"No, hasta primera hora no llegaran para llevarlo al taller. Creo que me tocara dejarlo aquí hasta mañana."

"Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche aquí, así descansaras más y a primera hora no tienes más que bajar a la calle sin buscar transporte." Le dije mientras Nao volvía a la sala.

"No quiero molestar." Nos miraba a Nao y a mí." Tal vez queráis intimidad y yo…"

"No digas tonterías." Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se me subió pronto a la cabeza. "Solo somos amigas." Nao no paraba de reírse ante el comentario de Mai, cosa que no ayudaba demasiado.

"Tranquila Mai, no molestas. Además, Natsuki no creo que sepa lo que se hace en la intimidad." Dijo Nao mientras se sentaba en el sofá invitando a que Mai hiciera lo mismo. "Puedes usar mi habitación yo dormiré en la de Natsuki que es más amplia."

"No ayudas demasiado." Dije aun ruborizada y cabreada por el comentario.

"Muchas gracias chicas. Sois muy amables. Siempre he querido tener una fiesta de pijamas." Mai ya se sentía a gusto frente la presencia de Nao.

"Genial, no se hable más." Dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

Aquella noche en compañía de Mai fue muy agradable, me di cuenta de que mi nueva amiga era muy elocuente cosa que me agradaba mucho dadas las circunstancias, siempre me considere una persona de pocas palabras y hasta no entraba en confianza no solía soltarme y formular dos frases juntas. Con Mai era todo más sencillo. No paraba de hablar y tenía muchísimas anécdotas que contar. Ya entrada la madrugada, el cansancio nos pudo y cada una se metió en su respectiva cama, yo compartía la mía con Nao claro, por eso me esperaba algún que otro comentario malicioso y pícaro, pero por suerte para mí no fue así. Una vez que nos metimos a la cama cada una a su ritmo, esta cayó redonda a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, a mí me entró una sensación de intranquilidad absoluta, no era por la presencia de Nao ni mucho menos, estaba acostumbrada a compartir la cama con ella. Al principio solo disponíamos de los muebles de mi habitación, por lo que la compartíamos el primer mes. Además Nao dormida no era ninguna molestia. La intranquilidad provenía de otro lado. Pese a la ardua jornada laboral, el cansancio no ayudaba a que el sueño me invadiera como de costumbre. Me pase horas contemplando el techo de la habitación, algo iba a ocurrir lo presentía, sin embargo no sabía el qué, mientras más pensaba en ello, más aumentaba la intranquilidad y el cosquilleo que me recorría el abdomen. Como decía Shakespeare,' por el cosquilleo de mis pulgares, algo maligno viene hacia mí'. Solo que yo lo sentía en el fondo de mi estómago. Hasta pasadas las seis, cuando el sol mostraba sus tenues rayos a través de la oscuridad pude conciliar el sueño que me invadió de repente sin avisar, igual que cinco minutos antes tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, a los cinco minutos que le siguen, caía rendida a los brazos de Morfeo sin contemplación ninguna. Me invadió un sueño tan profundo que no me pude resistir a él, no tenía límites. Me transportó completamente hacia otro mundo, un mundo en el que las imágenes eran tan vividas como si fuesen reales. Y soñé. Soñé que me encontraba en lo alto de una colina desde la cual se podía ver mi piso en Koenji, dentro de este se encontraba Nao junto con mi madre y mi hermana, en un principio todo estaba en calma, ellas parecían conocerse y llevarse bien, pero de pronto comenzó a arder el edificio, los vecinos salían apresurados empujándose por la puerta del vestíbulo y ellas permanecían charlando amistosamente dentro del piso ajenas al peligro que corrían en aquel instante, yo desde la colina era testigo de lo que parecía su fatal desenlace. De pronto alzaba la voz y gritaba con todas mis fuerzas para que reaccionaran, pero ellas no alcanzaban a oír mis gritos. Pronto las llamas envolvían al edificio completamente, mientras yo no dejaba de gritar y llorar, era un llanto sordo, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, me lamentaba por la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento por no poder ayudarlas y ya no lograba verlas, justo en este punto cuando arrodillada seguía con mi lamento una mano me aferraba por el hombro tras de mí, al voltear para descubrir quién era la figura desconocida junto a mí, me desperté agitada. Sudaba un sudor frío y tenía elevada la temperatura, Nao que sintió como me removía en mi lugar, se incorporó y se escandalizó al verme tan empapada de sudor y temblando.

"Dios mío Natsuki." Se asustó al verme en ese estado, me tomó la temperatura con la palma de su mano. "Estás ardiendo, hay que llevarte al médico." Salió de la habitación con lo que llevaba puesto rumbo al teléfono, donde llamó a urgencias.

Yo por mi parte dejé de oír, de nuevo me sumí en un sueño profundo pero esta vez sin imágenes. Perdí la noción del tiempo, al despertar no sabía qué hora era, o si era de día o de noche. Sentí que las mejillas me ardían de lo enrojecidas que estaban, los ojos me pesaban y definitivamente me dolía hasta el respirar. No supe cómo había llegado a ese estado, prácticamente estaba de buena salud la noche anterior. Tal vez, debido al cambio de estación, había cogido un resfriado o algo por el estilo. De pronto Nao irrumpió en la habitación, con un semblante de preocupación. Debe de haberse tomado el día libre para ocuparse de mí.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" decía mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba junto a mí.

"Más o menos. Tengo un escalofrió tremendo." Respondí con mi voz más débil.

"Menudo susto nos has dado. El médico no lograba bajarte la fiebre, suerte que Mai estaba aquí y te preparo una infusión de hierbas naturales." La miré sin comprender nada por lo que siguió hablando. "Llevabas veinticuatro horas sin dar señales de vida, hasta que por fin despiertas, tenías una fiebre muy alta. El médico quiso llevarte de urgencias al hospital para que te internaran hasta que llegó Mai con un remedio de su abuela. Me alegro de que hayas despertado." Me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

"¿Un remedio de su abuela?" pregunté extrañada, no podía creerme las palabras de Nao. Creí que era solo una broma por su parte, evidentemente bien no me encontraba, pero no estaba tan mal como para pasarme un día entero sin abrir los ojos. De pronto se separó de mí.

"Hierbas medicinales." Me miró seria. "¿Has tomado algo?" entrecerró los ojos esperando la respuesta.

"solo tomé agua y fue cuando llegué a casa, luego estuvimos hablando y me fui a dormir. ¿Por qué?" intenté incorporarme en la cama.

"Es que juraría que estabas bien cuando fuimos a dormir. No noté nada raro en ti. El medico dice que tal vez fue una intoxicación."

"¿El trabajo?" dije aun con la voz débil.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya me he encargado yo con ayuda de Mai. Descansa y recupérate, después volverás a reincorporarte." Se levantó y comenzó a arroparme.

"Muchas gracias Nao, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?" diciendo esto volví a cerrar los ojos para quedarme dormida, durante un tiempo sentía aun la presencia de Nao en la habitación, incrédula por la última frase que dije.

En el trabajo me concedieron los días necesarios hasta mi total recuperación, los días posteriores a la charla que mantuve con Nao fueron pasando rápidamente, hasta recuperarme. Me acordaba perfectamente del sueño que tuve la noche de la fiebre alta y no entendía si ese hecho tenía algo que ver con la intranquilidad que sufría dicha noche o solo eran recuerdos de mi pasado mezclados con mi presente. No comenté nada a Nao por no preocuparla, no creía mucho en las premoniciones ni en el ocultismo pero si en mi sexto sentido, fue el mismo que me hizo despertar aquella tarde cuando dormía plácidamente con mi familia y el mismo que me puso nerviosa horas antes de la última vez que vi a Shizuru. No fallaba. La mañana en la que me di de alta de nuevo en el trabajo, horas antes de coger el transporte público, llamaron al timbre de la puerta de manera insistente. No esperaba a nadie por supuesto, por lo que creía que tal vez fuese el cobrador de la cuota de la NHK o un vendedor de enciclopedias. No me di mucha prisa en abrir, estaba preparándome para ir al trabajo y para mí no había cosa más importante que aquello en ese momento. Llamaron unas diez veces a la puerta hasta que pude abrirla. Era el repartidor de correos.

"¿Cuáles la urgencia?" dije al abrir la puerta de mal humor.

"Tiene una carta certificada señorita Kuga." Fruncí el ceño tan bruscamente que pude ver el horror en los ojos del chico que se apresuró en hablar. "Por la muerte de un familiar." Entregó la carta con la mano temblando.

"¿Muerte de un familiar?" agarré el sobre y lo inspeccioné, no cabía duda de que era para mí pero no había ningún remite. "Yo no tengo familiar."

"Yo solo reparto la correspondencia señorita Kuga. Tal vez deba usted abrir el sobre. Si me firma usted aquí, podría retirarme." Le quité el bolígrafo de la mano de manera brusca y garabateé mi nombre como pude en el papel. Y se lo devolví con la misma violencia. "Gracias. Que tenga buen día." Dijo aun con la voz temblando.

"No gracias a ti." Y cerré la puerta de golpe, no me caía bien el cartero, ni ninguna persona que llame diez veces al timbre, si no contestan a la tercera es que no hay nadie en casa.

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá, no sin antes verificar la hora, aún estaba a tiempo. Inspeccione de nuevo el sobre antes de abrirlo y lo deposité en la mesa, me incorporé rumbo a la cocina y de nuevo bebí dos vasos de agua. Algo volvía a intranquilizarme, ¿muerte de un familiar? No podía ser, no me quedaban familiares por morir. ¿Y si tenía algo que ver el sobre con el sueño que tuve? Aun intranquila volví a sentarme frente al sobre y lo abrí, comencé a leer en silencio la carta.' Por la presente, comunicamos a la señorita Kuga Natsuki el fallecimiento del señor Hajime Kuga en nuestras instalaciones, donde puede venir a recoger los restos y efectos personales así como su correspondencia que se encuentra en nuestro poder. Desde aquí le damos nuestro más sincero pésame. Centro Nuevo Despertar.' Quedé en silencio unos instantes digiriendo la noticia, mi padre ese señor que desapareció de la noche a la mañana de nuestro hogar acababa de morir y me pedían ir a recoger sus restos mortales, me asaltaron numerosas dudas, ¿qué era el centro nuevo despertar? ¿Cómo sabían dónde me encontraba? Y muchas preguntas inundaron mi mente. Volví a levantarme y miré de nuevo el reloj, ya era la hora de ponerme en marcha. Hoy no había mucho que hacer, por lo que dejaría para mañana la visita al centro, antes tenía que informarme y pedir de nuevo un día más en el trabajo. Doble la carta y me la introduje en los pantalones, sin pensármelo mucho rumbo a la estación del metro de Koenji. En el trabajo, al enseñarles la carta no me pusieron ninguna pega, aunque llevaba poco tiempo los jefes me tenían mucha estima y me concedieron tres días de luto. Nao se ofreció a acompañarme la mañana siguiente al centro, tras hacer unas averiguaciones descubrimos que se trataba de una institución mental situada en Okutama, al extremo oeste, cerca del lago Okutama. A la mañana siguiente emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia el centro valiéndonos del transporte público, cogimos la línea Chuo en dirección a Oume hasta Tachikawa donde hicimos transbordo a la línea Ome hasta llegar a la estación de Oume, una vez ahí continuando en la misma línea de Ome llegamos hasta Okutama, el trayecto era muy largo y tanto Nao como yo aprovechamos para dormir, fueron casi seis horas de tren sin parar hasta llegar al distrito de Nishitama. Una vez en Okutama nos dirigimos a la estación de autobuses hasta el lago, donde llegamos a eso de las seis de la tarde, donde nos recibieron los empleados del centro. Tras hacer sus respectivas averiguaciones, me entregaron todo el papeleo de mi padre junto con sus restos. Pregunté si había alguna factura pendiente que pagar o algunos gastos y dijeron que mi padre lo había dispuesto todo antes de morir, que por alguna extraña razón, él sabía que iba a morir por esa fecha y se apresuró en dejarlo todo listo para que yo no tenga que ocuparme de nada que le concierne a él. Nao y yo cargamos con todo y nos fuimos a un _Ryokan_* que previamente había reservado Nao. Una vez registrados nuestros nombres ahí, nos escoltaron hasta la habitación y por fin tuvimos un momento de relax.

"Menudo día. Creo que no me apetece bajar al restaurante. Vamos a llamar al servicio de habitaciones a que nos traigan la cena." Decía Nao mientras se dirigía al _oshiire*_ para sacar su _futon*._

"Gracias Nao. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí." Dije tímida como siempre mientras sacaba mi futon.

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes por eso. Y dime, ¿qué harás con las cenizas de tu padre?" señaló hacia la urna con los restos de mi padre.

"No lo sé." Me encogí de hombros. "Cuando nos abandonó yo era muy pequeña, asique no lo llegué a conocer. Tal vez en el testamento venga especificado." Decía yo mientras ojeaba los papeles que me había legado mi padre.

"Vaya marrón que te toque hacer estas cosas por una persona por la que ni siquiera sientas apego. Sabes Kuga, a veces te admiro." Mis mejillas enseguida se tiñeron de rojo. "Que suerte tendría la persona que se quede contigo."

"Idiota." Mi cara parecía un tomate. "Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra." Le tiré un cojín a la cabeza que ella esquivó fácilmente.

"Oye Kuga, ¿no has vuelto a estar con nadie más aparte de Fujino?" preguntó mientras me devolvía el cojín.

"No" parecía que iba a ser mi noche, el rubor no se me estabilizaba, justo cuando comenzaba a irse, de nuevo la sangre volvió a mis mejillas.

"Sí que ha tenido suerte esa pervertida de Fujino."

"Creí que tú estabas enamorada de ella." Dije aun con la voz tímida.

"¿Qué dices? Eso fue hace tiempo, cuando estaba enamorada de medio pueblo. Aun no sabía el significado de esa palabra. No te negaré que es una belleza y muy atractiva, ¿pero has ido a Shinjuku? Está lleno de chicas así."

"¿Así que ahora sabes lo que significa?" pregunté yo con el semblante serio y la voz ronca como de costumbre.

"Supongo que me voy acercando." Se encogió de hombros Nao, yo por mi parte me la quedé mirando por una respuesta más completa. "No sé, supongo que es cuando das sin esperar a recibir nada a cambio, cuando lo único que te interesa es el bienestar y la felicidad de esa persona y…" de pronto se quedó en silencio.

"¿Nao estas enamorada de alguien?" pregunté yo al ver como esta cambiaba de postura.

"¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, eso es para blandengues. Yo no me enamoro, de mí se enamora la gente." Dijo muy digna. "¿Y tú?" dijo tímida.

"Hasta hace poco creía que sí, pero ahora no lo sé. Lo de Shizuru fue hace ocho años casi nueve ya, supongo que me cansé de esperar." Nao comenzó a sonreír. "Además creo que no quiero saber más nada del amor por un tiempo."

"¿Qué dices? Tampoco tienes que encerrarte al amor." Se apresuró en decirme Nao.

"Mira quien habla, doña yo no me enamoro, de mí se enamora la gente." Contesté imitándola y al acabar recibí un cojín en la cara.

"Yo no hablo así, además no lo niegues, matarías por una voz así." Le devolví el cojín que esta vez sí que le dio. "Oye estamos en un ryokan, ¿por qué no bajamos al _onsen*?"_

"_¿_Creí que estabas cansada?" dije mientras me incorporaba siguiéndola.

"Si, pero mañana tenemos que volver y por lo menos tenemos que disfrutar de nuestro primer viaje de relax juntas."

"No es un viaje de relax, hemos venido por las cenizas de mi padre." le recordé.

"Es lo mismo. Además tampoco te he visto mal asique no te hagas la víctima y a por el onsen."

Nos fuimos al onsen y recargamos las pilas mientras nos bañamos, conocimos a una familia que había venido desde Adachi para visitar a unos familiares con los que hicimos buenas migas, más bien Nao porque yo no hablaba demasiado. Después nos fuimos a cenar algo ligero en el restaurante y más tarde de nuevo fuimos a la habitación a dormir. Y como la noche anterior a la fiebre, no conseguía conciliar el sueño y eso que estaba muy cansada pero de nuevo por algún motivo estaba intranquila, las cenizas de mi padre dentro de la habitación me ponían los bellos de punta, me incorporé y en la mesa valiéndome de una pequeña lámpara me dispuse a abrir los sobres que me dejó mi padre. En una había como quinientos mil yenes en billetes de diez mil, en otro sobre había una carta dedicada a mí y por ultimo había un sobre en el que ponía en el anverso 'leer en lugar seguro'. Comencé a leer la carta dirigida a mí en la que básicamente se disculpaba por no participar en mi educación y por no haberme dado una vida mejor, también escribió para asegurarse de que leyera el otro sobre solo cuando estuviera en mi hogar bajo la protección de mis cuatro paredes y en la intimidad, dudé un segundo si abrirla ahí mismo o no y preferí hacer caso de la última voluntad de mi padre. También me explicó que en Shibuya estaba su abogado que tenía en su poder el testamento, el abogado me reconocería de inmediato porque me estará esperando. Si no fuera porque tengo en mi habitación la urna de mi padre juraría que no estaba muerto sino en algún lugar donde el resto no lo podíamos ver mientras que él nos observaba bien a nosotros. No puede ser que una persona conozca el día de su muerte y en vez de enfocar sus fuerzas en evitarla, las malgaste en dejar dispuesto todo y en disculparse. Porque ni siquiera fue una muerte por enfermedad terminal, en la autopsia se revelaba que fue de muerte natural, un paro cardiaco. Después de pasarme la noche en vela dándole vueltas al asunto me invadió un sueño de nuevo muy profundo, sin poner resistencia me metí en mi futon y me dormí entregada a él. Volví a soñar, soñé que me encontraba en Fuuka en la antigua casa donde me crie junto a mi hermana y mi madre, que estábamos plantando flores en el jardín las tres cuando una explosión retumbó en mis oídos, al girar y ver la casa en llamas oí como pedían auxilio dentro de nuestra casa, miré a mi familia y vi que estaban a salvo, ¿quién podría estar ahí dentro? Agudicé el oído y percibí la voz de Nao, ella estaba dentro de casa, sin pensármelo dos veces entré a socorrerla dejando a mi familia atrás que se negaban a que yo entrase. Fui al piso de arriba en busca de Nao y no la encontraba en ningún rincón de la casa pero oía claramente que era su voz la que pedía auxilio, ya sin fuerzas y jadeando por la falta de oxígeno, gritaba con todo mi ser para que me dijera donde se encontraba, pero esta lo único que respondió fue 'demasiado tarde' y la casa se la tragó las llamas, sentía como me quemaba en la piel aquel fuego abrasador. Justo en el momento en el que el dolor se hacía más intenso desperté empapada de sudor y jadeando. Nao estaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

"Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, tranquila solo fue una pesadilla." Me decía Nao susurrándome al oído mientras me abrazaba.

"Dios mío Nao. Estas bien." Le decía mientras la abrazaba yo a ella. "Creí que te perdía."

"Solo fue una pesadilla, ¿Vale? Estoy bien y aquí contigo. No me voy a ningún lado." Diciendo esto se metió conmigo en mi futon. "Ves me quedo contigo, ahora duerme un poco. Mañana estarás mejor." Y como si fuese una orden, me dormí en seguida.

Al día siguiente, recogimos nuestras pertenencias y regresamos a casa, no le comenté a Nao nada acerca de la pesadilla de ayer, ni siquiera sacamos el tema a colación, pero en el trayecto de tren de vuelta a Koenji sentía su mirada a través de mi piel. Me miraba diferente a las demás veces, era la primera vez que me miraba así, como buscando algo escrito de manera simbólica en mí. Como cuando una palabra del crucigrama no encaja. Por mi parte intenté actuar lo más normal posible y casi no crucé palabra con nadie durante todo el largo camino a casa. Una vez en esta, me encerré en mi habitación, aún tenía un día más libre. Una vez que me aseguré de que Nao no iba a entrar, abrí el sobre con la nota en el anverso. Mucha era la coincidencia que había entre las pesadillas que iba teniendo y la misteriosa muerte de mi padre. Dentro del sobre se hallaba una carta y una llave. Leí la carta casi con ansia, tuve que releerla para enterarme. 'Querida Natsuki, si este sobre llega a tus manos, lo siento mucho. Intenté protegeros pero no pude, fracasé con tu madre y tu hermana pero no quiero que ocurra también contigo. Si tienes a mano la llave adjunta no la pierdas, es la única oportunidad para cambiar tu mundo y tu suerte. Cuídate, ellos te vigilan. No puedo decirte más debes buscar tu propio camino. Saigo Takamori te guiará.' Por más que la leía no entendía la frialdad con la que escribió la carta, a decir verdad me esperaba una carta muy larga en la que explicaba el por qué nos abandonó. O por lo menos que en su último suspiro se arrepintió, pero no, solo recibo esta carta que incluso me crea más dudas. ¿Sabía de la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana y no se dignó a venir a verme? ¿Intentó protegernos, cómo alejándose de nosotras? ¿Ellos me vigilan? ¿Quién es Saigo Takamori? Numerosas cuestiones y ninguna respuesta. En fin por lo menos dejó la tarjeta del abogado, tal vez iría mañana para zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas, supongo que una persona que muere en una institución mental es que no estaba muy bien, a lo mejor deliraba y en uno de sus delirios me escribió la carta.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano para evitar cruzarme con Nao, pero esta ya se había ido a trabajar y me dejó una nota diciendo que llegaría tarde para compensar el día libre que se tomó, por un momento me alegré pero recordé el sueño que tuve en el ryokan y me arrepentí de ello. No pude evitar el preocuparme por ella. Era lo único que me ataba a la realidad y la cordura. Y si no fuera por ella, hace tiempo que me hubiera perdido. Deshaciéndome del tren de mis pensamientos, salí de casa rumbo a Shibuya, donde se encontraba el abogado. Un señor un tanto peculiar, con su enorme cuerpo y los brazos tan cortos, tenía las manos hinchadas y la papada le caía ocultándole el nudo de la corbata. Ocultaba sus pequeños ojos tras unas enormes gafas y la calva le brillaba por el exceso de sudor.

"Mi más sentido pésame, señorita Kuga. Su padre era un gran hombre." Dijo el señor Shimamoto, el abogado de mi padre.

"Gracias." Respondí mientras me ponía cómoda en la silla.

"Vamos a proceder a leer el testamento, ya que usted es la única hija legitima no habrá problema con ello." Del cajón sacó una carpeta en donde venía escrito con grandes caracteres el nombre de mi padre. "El señor Hajime era muy precavido, se anticipó a su muerte y dejó todo lo que debe saber por escrito. ¿Usted conoce la historia de su familia?" negué con la cabeza. "Me lo suponía, señorita Kuga. No se preocupe, yo hago mis deberes. Aquí tiene." me dejó delante un cuaderno con anotaciones, como un diario. "Es una recopilación que fui haciendo desde que conocí a su padre, ¿sabe usted que su padre podía ver el futuro?" lo miré extrañada, negando con la cabeza. "No era un charlatán como los demás, él realmente tenia visiones. No cuando quería pero las tenía y en una de ellas vio el fatal desenlace de su familia y el suyo propio. Usted se ha salvado, es una alegría. Pero debe andar con cuidado, con pies de plomo."

"Un segundo." Interrumpí el monologo del señor Shimamoto. "Usted me está diciendo que mi padre era un premonitor y que sabía cómo y cuándo iba a morir el resto de mi familia, ¿y no hizo nada al respecto?" aquel señor no me producía mucha confianza.

"Así es. Si hubiese podido cambiar la muerte de sus familiares también hubiese evitado la suya, ¿no lo cree señorita Kuga?" fruncí el ceño. "El señor Kuga, soñó que morían las tres. Y usted se ha salvado."

"¿Dice que lo ha soñado?" volví a interrumpir, hecho que irritó un poco al señor Shimamoto.

"Así es. Sus visiones son sueños que él debe descifrar. ¿Algún problema hasta aquí?" negué con la cabeza, no quería que le interrumpiese por eso necesitaba asegurarse de que lo entendía todo. "Bien, sigamos pues. El señor Hajime Kuga tiene sus visiones y no 'debe' interponerse para no cambiar el esquema." Hizo una larga pausa para ver si tenía dudas y prosiguió. "Al salvarse usted, se interpuso en lo que estaba escrito."

"¿Yo?" vi claramente el tic en su ojo.

"Si, usted. Entonces a partir de ahí, fueron tras su padre."

"¿Quiénes?" de nuevo el tic.

"Los guardianes."

"¿Los guardianes de qué? Pregunté, en esta ocasión ya no había más tics.

"Unos seres superiores de los que no disponemos mucha información."

"Vale. ¿En serio cree que me voy a tragar esto? Que unos seres superiores, mataron a mi familia y a mi padre. Y ahora van tras de mí, porque me salve. Si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto. ¿Sabe usted que puedo denunciarlo?" le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"Usted es libre de creer o no. Tengo que contarle todo esto porque su padre así lo dispuso antes de morir. Su padre poseía un don, don que los guardianes detestaban y todo aquel que lo posea, para ellos es una amenaza. Usted está vigilada por ellos."

"¿Y sabiendo eso me lo cuenta? ¿No teme por su vida?" de nuevo el tic, parece que le irrita que le interrumpan.

"Hay personas que actúan como escudo ante sus finos oídos."

"¿Y usted es una de esas personas?" volví a interrumpir.

"Exacto. Bien, ¿podemos continuar o prefiere dejarlo aquí?" asentí para que continuase. "Desde el incidente de su familia, el señor Kuga vivió amenazado y se mantuvo oculto en las montañas de Okutama, los vecinos del lugar lo vieron y lo internaron en el centro Nuevo Despertar, creyeron que estaba desquiciado. Él desde allí contactó conmigo y hace unos meses me envió esto para dejarle a usted." Me entregó una caja. "No sé lo que alberga en su interior, es algo que solo le concierne a usted. Y lo último que me falta por decirle es que espero que no haya heredado el poder de su padre. Porque no estará a salvo en este mundo." Me quedé en silencio. "Eso fue todo señorita Kuga."

"¿Le ha dicho mi padre donde quiere que descansen sus cenizas?" pregunté para aliviar la tensión creada.

"Lo siento. No comentó nada al respecto. Puede hacer usted con ellas lo que crea conveniente." Asentí en silencio mientras me incorporaba y me dirigía a la salida.

"Una última pregunta, ¿sabe usted quién es Saigo Takamori?" pregunté desde la puerta.

"Fue un samurái y político muy influyente a finales del periodo Edo y comienzos de la era Meiji." Me dijo cerrando unos documentos que había sobre el escritorio. "Hay una escultura en el parque Ueno en honor a él." Sin dejarle acabar volví a interrumpir.

"Gracias." Y cerré la puerta sin antes ver el último tic de ojo del señor Shimamoto.

Eran aún las diez de la mañana, y recordé las palabras de la carta 'Saigo Takamori te guiará', tal vez se refería a la escultura del parque como había dicho Shimamoto, sin pensármelo dos veces fui a la boca del metro y agarré la línea Yamanote hasta Ueno, una vez ahí comencé a recorrer el parque, al atravesar el camino repleto de árboles de flor de cerezo no pude evitar acordarme de Nao, desde que habíamos llegado y escuchamos que se iniciaba el florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo me pidió que la acompañase al _hanami*_con sus compañeras del trabajo, cosa que no pude hacer por la incompatibilidad de horarios y le prometí que antes de que acabara la primavera iríamos al _yozakura*_. Veía pasar a las parejas agarradas de la mano mientras contemplaban las flores y también recordé a Shizuru, pensé que diferente seria mi vida si no se hubiese casado aquel verano con lo que parecía ser su prometido. Enseguida salí de aquel pensamiento, no era sano para mí y más aún en estas condiciones. Al acabar el interminable desfile de árboles di con varias esculturas de los ilustres de Japón, suponía que en aquel lugar daría con Takamori, y mis suposiciones fueron certeras. Observé la escultura un instante y no perdí detalle de la figura del samurái junto a su mascota. Y justo cuando desistí, observe que más abajo había como una cerradura, al agacharme pude verla mejor, parecía que estaba hecha para la llave que había en mi poder. 'Si tienes a mano la llave adjunta no la pierdas, es la única oportunidad para cambiar tu mundo y tu suerte' decía mi padre en la carta y líneas más adelante me hablaba del samurái. No era una coincidencia. Agarré con fuerza el paquete que me había entregado Shimamoto y tras pensármelo varias veces introduje la llave y giré la mano a la izquierda. No ocurrió gran cosa. Seguía escuchando el sonido de los pájaros y los niños correteando por el parque. No había señal de cambio ni de catástrofe. Todo seguía igual. Saqué la llave y me incorporé, me sacudí la tierra de los pantalones y sin más regresé confusa y decepcionada a casa. No me esperaba el fin del mundo ni nada parecido pero tampoco creí que ir al parque seria en vano. Mientras sentada en el metro esperaba mi parada, ojeé el diario recopilado por Shimamoto. Hablaba de una leyenda sobre los guardianes, estos eran seres míticos que se encargaban de llevar a cabo un plan impuesto por un ser más superior aun si cabe destacar, los guardianes caminaban entre nosotros sin ser vistos, eran seres que poseían incluso alas para volar, alcanzaban grandes alturas y velocidades, e iban vigilando que ningún ser vivo se interpusiera en el plan de nadie. En esta leyenda también existían los oráculos, que poseían premoniciones y conocían el plan impuesto por aquel ser superior que en ningún momento intercedía entre las dos criaturas, los oráculos intentaban avisar de sus visiones a todos aquellos que iban a sufrir alguna desgracia, entonces aparecían los guardianes y cumplían con su cometido, solo había una manera de burlar a los guardianes y era por medio del escudo, el escudo era básicamente un ser humano dotado por ese don que al estar cerca de un guardián este perdía sus capacidades auditivas y la visión, impidiendo así saber cuándo se violaba el silencio. Los guardianes al ser enterados de tal desventaja iniciaron una guerra entre las dos criaturas. Decidieron acabar con la vida de todo oráculo existente. Esa guerra perduró durante miles de años hasta el siglo pasado, que fue cuando nació el primer oráculo llamado Hajime (principio) en esta ocasión, los nuevos oráculos alcanzaban la inmortalidad a no ser que se les ponga fin ingiriendo la semilla de una flor exótica, que apenas alcanzan el milímetro, según las historias budistas esta especie florece una vez cada tres mil años en el monte Kumotori en Okutama.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Nao que me esperaba impaciente para cenar, me había pasado el día entero sumergida en la lectura de aquel diario. Nao en la puerta preocupada por si me hubiese sucedido algo vino a recibirme aun con el traje de oficina. Al contarle que fui a pasar el día al parque Ueno sola se tranquilizó un poco.

"Enserio, si te llegase a pasar algo…" de repente se le formó un nudo en la garganta e instintivamente la abracé.

"Oye, no me pasará nada." Le dije mientras me separaba.

"Has estado muy débil últimamente. Y esas pesadillas que tienes no traen nada bueno." Se me encendió la voz interior de alarma.

"No sé de qué me hablas. Además es solo un sueño." Me miró seria al notar el cambio en mi expresión.

"Si tú lo dices. ¿Has cenado?" negué con la cabeza. "Anda ven, vamos al McDonald's de abajo, aun llevo la ropa de calle." Y salimos a cenar.

A la vuelta dimos un rodeo antes de ir a casa, Nao decía que era para bajar la comida pero definitivamente era para algo más, durante la cena se comportaba de manera diferente e incluso tenía la mirada perdida, era como si le diera vueltas a algo que le costaba transformar en palabras. Llegamos a un parque para niños que había en la zona donde se habían edificado nuevos apartamentos, junto a la circunvalación número siete en la entrada sur de Koenji, ahí Nao se subió a un columpio y comenzó a mirar el cielo.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunté mientras me sentaba en el columpio de al lado.

"Si, ¿Tú no?" me miró directamente a los ojos.

"Es que te noto algo rara. ¿Has tenido un buen día?" desvió la mirada y comenzó a sonreír gesto que me alivió bastante.

"Mi día ha ido bien. Espero que mi noche también." Dijo aun sonriendo pero con nostalgia.

"¿Tienes una cita?" dije golpeando una pequeña roca que había entre mis pies.

"Creo que la estoy teniendo ahora mismo." Volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos. "Natsuki… me gustaría decirte algo, pero no sé cómo." No moví ni un solo musculo, no tenía experiencia en estas cosas pero juraría que esa frase venia acompañada de una declaración de amor. "Tú,…me gustas demasiado. Y no podré seguir así por mucho más tiempo. Necesito saber, ¿qué sientes tu por mí?" yo permanecía en silencio. "Natsuki, habla. Por favor, ahora no creo poder soportar tu silencio."

Sin dejar que ella acabara la frase, decidí hacer lo que había visto millones de veces en las películas americanas, la besé bajo aquella farola de mercurio que iluminaba el parque cada una sentada en un columpio. Por primera vez, había echado a un lado la timidez y había sido valiente. Como no me había dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por Nao, sin ella no hubiese llegado a donde estoy, jamás hubiese salido de ese estado tan crítico en el que me dejó el egoísmo de Shizuru. Le debo todo a Nao y me enamoré de ella en el instante en el que me daba sin esperar a recibir nada a cambio. Después de nuestro primer beso, hubo muchos más y al sentir su escalofrío decidimos volver a casa agarradas de la mano. No me hubiese importado que el mundo entero me viese con ella, por fin me di cuenta de que amaba a alguien que he tenido toda mi vida al lado. Aquella noche fue mágica, pasamos la noche en mi habitación, conociéndonos en la intimidad, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos milímetro a milímetro, esmerándonos en cada rincón inundándolo a besos como si fuese la primera vez que contemplábamos el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Me estremecía a cada caricia que Nao me regalaba, sus dedos parecían conocer cada puno débil de mi ser y sus susurros parecían el detonador de mi pasión, a cada roce de sus labios en mi cuello o en mi oído se me escapaba un gemido, que más tarde ahogaba entre besos y abrazos. Fui feliz entre sus brazos. Tal vez ese era mi lugar en el mundo, entre los brazos de Nao. Cuando el cansancio nos pudo, nos abandonamos al sueño abrazadas. Como si no fuese a haber mañana. Pasadas las tres de la madrugada, a lo lejos en el cielo comenzó a oírse un ruido extraño. Era un sonido sordo que retumbaba por toda la ciudad como si algo que llevase dormido mucho tiempo reaccionaba, como si unos engranajes gruesos y pesados que se encargaban de darle cuerda al mundo comenzaran a funcionar, mientras tanto el mundo estaba sumido en el silencio profundo de la noche.

Desperté cuando la luz solar inundaba completamente la habitación, aún con los ojos cerrados notaba una sensación extraña, diferente, como si me hubiese desubicado, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Notaba algo inusual en la cama, era demasiado cómoda, más de lo que mi cuerpo la recordaba y el olor era diferente. Calibrando toda esta información, seguía dando vueltas en la cama intentando averiguar por mí misma que era lo que había cambiado. Recapitulando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se me tiñeron las mejillas, me sonrojé hasta las orejas al recordar cómo había pasado la noche anterior con Nao, 'normal que mi almohada dejase de oler a mí' pensé tímidamente con una sonrisa en mis labios. Antes de abrir los ojos y deslizarme fuera de la cama sentí como me rodeaba un brazo por la cintura como si se anticipara a mi movimiento y me depositaba un suave beso en mi espalda completamente descubierta. No cabe duda, me encontraba en mi cama con Nao, pero ¿por qué era más cómoda de lo normal? ¿Y a dónde fue a parar todo aquel ruido de motores y el claxon de los coches? Si hasta el sonido de los pájaros era diferente, era como si Koenji se sumiera en el más absoluto silencio, como si de repente no estuviera en Koenji sino en otro lugar alejada del bullicio y de la gente, rodeada de naturaleza. Tal vez así eran los despertares de las personas enamoradas después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

"Buenos días Nat-su-ki…" Oí que me decía mi amante.

'Un momento, ese acento no era Nao, ahora que lo pienso mejor ni siquiera huele a Nao' pensé y me giré bruscamente para ver quien se encontraba a mi lado. "¡Ahhh!" grité mientras saltaba fuera de la cama asustada y sorprendida a la vez, llevando conmigo parte de las sabanas dejando a mi amante completamente descubierta luciendo su naturaleza. "¿Shiz…zuru?" mi voz ronca preguntó temblando sin entender que ocurría en aquel momento.

"Ara… ¿Esperabas a otra persona?" me hablaba tan tranquila, como si llevásemos la vida durmiendo juntas.

"Yo… Tu… ¿qué haces aquí?" no sabía exactamente que preguntar ni que decir. Y en ese preciso momento fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. "¿Y qué haces así?" me di la vuelta ruborizada hasta límites jamás alcanzados.

"Vivo aquí. ¿Qué haces? ¿Llevas nueve años viéndome desnuda y a estas alturas te avergüenzas?" preguntó incrédula. "¿Cariño estas bien? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo así?" justo me di cuenta de que la habitación no era la mía y estaba plagada de fotografías de las dos juntas.

"¿Nueve años dices?" me di la vuelta incrédula para mirarla de frente y de nuevo la vi sobre la cama aun desnuda. "¿Caray Shizuru quieres cubrirte?" de nuevo el sonrojo acudió a mí.

"¿Enserio? Porque fuiste tú misma la que me desnudo anoche." Parecía que le pedía algo imposible en ese momento.

"Tú solo hazlo." No recordaba que yo fuera la que la desnudaba o al menos a ella.

"Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame al médico?" negué con la cabeza, una vez que se puso el albornoz y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Respiré aliviada. "¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? ¿O mejor aún quién eres y que has hecho con mi novia?".

"¿Tu qué?" tragué saliva sorprendida. "Vale, vamos por partes. Vives aquí y yo estoy aquí porque…" esperé que acabara la frase ella.

"No oí ningún ruido, ¿cómo te golpeaste la cabeza?"

"Tú solo acaba la frase." Dije desesperada.

"Ara… porque vives aquí. Llevamos viviendo aquí dos años, elegiste tú la casa y esta broma no me está gustando. Mis padres están de camino y no quiero que se encuentren a una Natsuki con amnesia. ¡Es eso! ¿Papa aun te pone nerviosa?" madre mía, estábamos hablan dos idiomas diferentes, no entendía nada de lo que decía.

"Tu padre viene aquí, a esta casa donde vivimos tú y yo desde hace dos años y que elegí yo." Pregunté sin la pronunciación característica para ver si me iba enterando, a la afirmación de Shizuru me desplomé, me desmayé y caí al suelo donde en esta ocasión sí que me golpeé la cabeza.

De nuevo perdí la noción del tiempo, tampoco sabía dónde me encontraba salvo que el lugar lo elegí yo. Volví en mi pero antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente para enfrentar la realidad, tenía que pensar y hacerlo rápido y claramente. No sabía como pero estaba allí con Shizuru. Tenía que pensar rápido que fue lo que paso el día anterior y recordé la escultura de Saigo Takamori, '¡eso era!' pensé, mi padre en la carta dijo que la llave era la única oportunidad que tenia de cambiar mi mundo y mi suerte, eso era. Tal vez al introducir la llave llegue hasta aquí, pero ¿cómo? Tenía que buscar a Shimamoto, era el único que podría decirme que estaba ocurriendo. Pero antes, si yo estoy con Shizuru y llevamos nueve años, ¿Dónde está Nao?

N/a: las referencias a las estaciones de metros, autobuses, nombres de ciudades, etc. Son reales. De hecho no es por presumir pero he comido en el McDonald's que menciono en el metro de Koenji.

*Rirekisho: currículum vitae.

*Roppongi: barrio lujoso de Tokio.

*Ryokan: Hotel tradicional.

*Futon: colcha para dormir.

*Oshiire: armario para guardar futones.

*Onsen: baños termales colectivos.

*Hanami: tradición japonesa de observar el periodo en el que florecen los cerezos. De finales de marzo a principios de abril.

*Yozakura: Hanami de noche.


	4. deseos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 3 - "Deseos"**

Aguardaba impacientemente en la sala de espera del señor Shimamoto, al darle mi nombre a la secretaria fue como si no me reconociese, le aseguré que justo ayer había visitado al abogado por un testamento familiar y me miró con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Era la pregunta que me hacia una y otra vez desde que me levanté de la cama e ingeniándomelas con numerosas excusas salí casi huyendo de casa, Shizuru estaba muy confusa por mi reacción aunque el médico le aseguro que estaba en perfectas condiciones su sexto sentido le gritaba que no era la misma Natsuki de siempre y no la culpo. Durante muchísimo tiempo soñé con una vida así, despertarme por las mañanas al lado de Shizuru era un sueño hecho realidad pero no cuando me acostaba con otra persona. Definitivamente era una situación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

"Puede pasar señorita Kuga. El señor Shimamoto la espera en su oficina."

"Gracias." Casi me abalancé sobre la puerta, necesitaba respuestas y rápido pues tenía que vérmelas más tarde con los suegros.

"Buenos días, señorita Kuga. Permítame presentarme soy Toshiharu Shimamoto, siéntese por favor." Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté en el sillón.

"Gracias a dios que es usted señor Shimamoto." Respiré aliviada. "No sabe la confusión que llevo encima."

"Perdone joven, ¿La conozco?" preguntó mientras se quitaba las lentes para limpiarlas y después se las volvía a poner, como si la suciedad impedía que me reconociese.

"Soy Kuga, Natsuki Kuga. Vine ayer por el testamento de mi padre. ¿No se acuerda?" lo miré dudando.

"Lo siento, creo que se equivoca. Es la primera vez que la atiendo. Pero si necesita ayuda con un testamento…"

"Ya me lo dio." Le interrumpí viendo el tic en el ojo. "Soy la hija de Hajime Kuga." Me señalé como si mi padre fuese una deidad reconocida por el mundo entero.

"Lo lamento señorita, pero no se de lo que usted me está hablando." Se levantó en señal de que la charla había llegado a su fin.

"¿Cómo no lo va a saber? Usted me hablo de los guardianes, los oráculos y los escudos. Usted me metió en esto ¿y ahora dice que no me reconoce, que no sabe de lo que hablo?" mi voz salió desesperada, un grueso nudo impedía que hablase sin mostrar la desesperación.

"¿Qué acaba de decir?" preguntó Shimamoto con preocupación.

"Ya sabe la leyenda de los guardianes y un ser superior. Oiga no sé exactamente de qué va esto, solo sé que ayer dormí en un piso modesto en Koenji y amanecí en una casa con vigilante en Chiyoda."

"¿Sabe que es un oráculo?" preguntó haciendo caso omiso de lo que le dije.

"Si, una especie de premonitor o algo así…" decía yo mecánicamente mientras asentía buscando las palabras precisas. "… que ve cosas a través de sueños o ensoñaciones o yo que sé."

"Bien. ¿Ha tenido sueños?" siguió con el interrogatorio.

"Si, un par de ellos." En ese momento llamo a la secretaria por teléfono para pedirle que no le pasara más llamadas ni visitas hasta que yo me fuera.

"Soy un escudo, hablando cerca de mí los guardianes no le oirán. Pero vaya con cuidado, a estas alturas deben saber que usted existe y la rastrearan para eliminarla." tragué saliva.

"¿E-eliminarme? ¿Por qué? Mi padre dijo que si tengo la llave tengo una oportunidad." Abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

"¿Tiene la llave de las dimensiones?"

"Supongo que sí. No sé, mi padre me dejó una llave y dijo que cambiaría mi mundo." No confiaba en él plenamente pero era el único que podía ayudarme.

"¿Y ha descubierto la puerta usted sola?" seguía sorprendido.

"Eso parece. Le estoy diciendo que hasta ayer iba en metro y me atiborraba de comida basura y hoy he venido en un Bentley plateado que me abrió la puerta el vigilante de seguridad."

"Está bien. Entiendo que esté confusa. Estoy sorprendido de que haya descubierto la puerta usted sola sin ayuda, durante miles de años la han buscado numerosas generaciones de oráculos, es usted la primera persona en encontrarla. No sé a ciencia cierta cómo funciona, lo que sí sé, es que si el mundo anterior no era seguro para usted, este mucho menos."

"¿Y qué mundo lo es?" dije desesperada llevándome las manos a la cara desplomándome en el sillón. "¿Ahora qué debo hacer?"

"Ya se lo dije señorita Kuga. Vaya con cuidado, no llame la atención. Y sobre todo aléjese de su vida pasada. Si ha perdido algo de su mundo anterior no vaya a por ello. Ellos estarán al acecho."

"Pero tengo que encontrar a alguien. Además he venido a verle a usted." Dije casi suplicando.

"Yo soy un escudo. Ellos no pueden oír lo que estamos hablando aquí." Repitió de nuevo.

"¿Mientras no hable de mi mundo anterior estoy segura?" pregunté para dejarlo claro.

"Señorita Kuga, usted solo estará segura en un mundo en el que no existan ni oráculos, ni escudos y sobre todo ni guardianes." Dijo el señor Shimamoto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"¿Y cuál es ese mundo?" pregunté inocentemente.

"Debe averiguarlo usted misma, salga de aquí de la misma manera de la que entró. Diríjase hacia otros mundos y visíteme. Hábleme de esta charla y tenga." Escribió en un papel con bolígrafo azul. "Entrégueme esto como prueba, si no sabría qué contestarle ese es el mundo perfecto para usted." Cogí el trozo de papel, en él había garabateados unos símbolos.

"De acuerdo. ¿Cuántas dimensiones hay en total?" me miró fijamente dudando en responder.

"Según la teoría de las cuerdas hay once dimensiones pero la realidad es que hay tantas dimensiones como posibilidades existan."

"Infinitas." Dije en voz baja.

"Esa es la mala noticia."

Salí desalentada de la oficina del abogado, maldije mi suerte, definitivamente no habían más que desgracias en mi vida, ¿es qué mi padre no podría haberme dejado en herencia una casa como hacían todos los padres del mundo? ¿No podía haber heredado simplemente su aspecto? Tenía que legarme este extraño don. Suspiré decepcionada. En este momento solo quería estar a salvo, no sabía qué aspecto tendrían los guardianes, nadie que los haya visto ha vivido para contarlo y tenía que escapar de esta realidad. Pero antes tenía que encontrar a Nao, si en esta realidad Shizuru decidió no casarse y regresar a por mí ¿qué habrá sido de Nao? Tal vez no deba acercarme mucho a mi antiguo barrio en Koenji pero podía ir a la revista donde trabajaba, tal vez esté ahí. Tras deliberar seriamente en el asunto decidí ir a la revista, no le hablaría de mi anterior mundo, siguiendo los esquemas si yo conocí a Shizuru, también conocía a Nao, asique no tendría que explicar mi presencia frente a ella, simplemente diré que fue un hecho casual. Solo espero que lo que había estado soñando estas últimas semanas no sean visiones de esta dimensión. Al pensar en esto, estaba decidido, buscaría a Nao y después iría de nuevo al parque Ueno y giraría la llave. Mientras me subía a mi Bentley plateado recibí una llamada de Shizuru, tenía que contestar, actuar con normalidad. Ellos podrían darse cuenta, el diario de mi padre decía que ellos caminaban entre nosotros sin ser vistos, y el señor Shimamoto aseguró que ya estarían rastreando la entrada hacia esta dimensión. Debo contestar y darme prisa no había tiempo que perder.

"Kuga." Contesté como siempre.

"¿Cariño dónde estás?" Por la voz de Shizuru, se percibía que estaba claramente preocupada.

"En Shibuya. Enseguida voy a casa, tengo que ver a alguien." No quise decirle que era a Nao, me sentía culpable por ambas partes.

"Quedamos en que no trabajarías los fines de semana. Deja que se encargue Tate de lo que sea y vuelve a casa, por favor." ¿Quién era Tate?

"Está bien. Voy para allá, déjame localizar a Tate." Mentí.

"No tardes. Mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento. Además, tienes que prepararte para la fiesta de compromiso. Te amo." Inconscientemente me ruboricé.

Y colgó la llamada dejándome en un mar de dudas. ¿Fiesta de compromiso? ¿De quién? ¿De unos amigos o…? Dios mío, estaba a punto de volver a desmayarme, como pude me zafé de aquel tren de pensamientos que venía a toda prisa a atormentarme. Maldije una y mil veces, justo cuando me toca la vida que siempre deseé a lo largo de unos ocho años voy y me enamoro de Nao el último año, no podía tener tan pésima suerte. Respiré mil veces hasta estabilizarme y arranque el coche rumbo al trabajo de Nao. Nunca había ido ahí, ni siquiera cuando me pidió que la fuese a recoger alguna noche para salir juntas, siempre le deje su espacio para relacionarse con otras personas, eso era algo que le gustaba mucho a Nao, pero ahora me arrepentí de ello, estuve dando vueltas por Shinjuku en coche hasta encontrar la revista por fin, se encontraba en pleno centro, era muy reconocida a nivel nacional. Busqué aparcamiento como pude y entré precipitadamente a recepción. Al preguntar por ella parecía que nadie sabía de su existencia. No había ninguna chica trabajando en aquella revista con las características que le di a la señorita de la recepción, decepcionada salí de ahí. Tal vez, en aquella dimensión, no haya tenido tanta suerte y no encontró trabajo ahí. Algo me decía que iba a estar mucho tiempo aquí atrapada en esta realidad. Regresé a casa tal y como prometí a Shizuru, encontré a sus padres ya instalados en nuestro lujoso hogar y no pude evitar recordar el día en que la vi por primera vez, montada con su padre en aquel coche tan largo y elegante. Recordé las tardes en las que nos citábamos y la noche en la que Nao no pudo asistir, cuando fuimos a dar aquel largo paseo bajo las estrellas donde nos besamos por primera vez. Todos esos recuerdos me asaltaron de nuevo mientras bajaba del coche y sonreía, era la primera vez que los recordaba con una sonrisa, a lo largo de ocho años fueron dolorosos, encerrada en mi vida y mi colina atiborrándome de alcohol hasta que llegó Nao. Tenía que encontrar a Nao.

"¿En qué tanto piensas?" alcé la vista para ver quien se dirigía a mí. "Vale. Shizuru me dijo que estabas rara pero no demasiado, ¿qué haces conduciendo el Bentley?" era un chico rubio y corpulento, con los pelos de punta y actitud despreocupada.

"Tenía que salir urgentemente." Respondí aun sin saber por qué debía dar explicaciones a un extraño.

"Con más razón… Si vas sola siempre vas en la moto." Señalo al otro extremo del garaje, era tan enorme que no me había dado cuenta de la colección de coches que había.

"Vaya… es alucinante." Miraba todos los vehículos boquiabierta como si estuviese en la feria del automóvil y de repente mi mirada se posó en una despampanante y esbelta Ducati 1199 penigale negra aparcada al fondo. "¿Es mía?" pregunté como una niña pequeña incrédula ante un regalo inesperado.

"Pues sí, sí que estas rara. ¿De quién iba a ser?" me monté en ella y arranqué, toda ella mostraba belleza incluido el sonido que emitía.

"Ahora vengo." Dije con una sonrisa traviesa que enseguida se esfumó cuando el chico en cuestión se interpuso entre la salida y yo.

"De ninguna manera, ¿quieres que Shizuru nos mate? Hoy es tu fiesta de compromiso y si desaparece la novia no hay compromiso." Madre mía, era oír la palabra compromiso y las náuseas acudían.

"¿Mi fiesta de compromiso?" pregunté aun conociendo la respuesta, pero tenía que aclararlo con alguien para no dejar lugar a dudas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preocupado me ayudó a bajar de la moto. Salimos del inmenso garaje y tomé aire fresco que enseguida inundó mis pulmones, despejándome la mente. "Te he llamado mil veces, ¿dónde estabas?" comprobé el teléfono móvil y efectivamente la pantalla me marcaba que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Shizuru y diecisiete de Tate, por lo que deduje que aquel chico era el famoso Tate del que hablaba mi prometida.

"Un asunto importante que tenía que solucionar." Comenté mientras reanudé la marcha hacia la casa, gesto que mi locutor siguió.

"Ya, claro…, un asunto importante…" quedó pensativo unos instantes. "¿Y qué tal?" me golpeó con el codo en señal de complicidad.

"¿El qué?" no entendía ni sus gestos ni la relación que me unía a él.

"El asunto importante." Me miró con una ceja alzada.

"No como me esperaba." De repente comenzó a reír. "¿Qué haces con el traje puesto con el calor que hace?" cambie de tema enseguida, lo cierto era que el calendario marcaba el mes de Mayo y él llevaba traje con corbata.

"¿No querrás que el jefe de seguridad vaya descalzo y en bermudas? ¿Y más aún cuando organizamos un evento como es el de vuestro compromiso?" me encogí de hombros, el atuendo no era uno de mis fuertes, cada quien podía ir como quisiera pero parece que Shizuru no piensa lo mismo que yo. "Da igual, ordenes de la jefa."

"Así que, aparte de ser el jefe de seguridad eres mi amigo." Dije más para mí que para él mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"¿Así que te has golpeado en la cabeza?" mi nuevo amigo parecía tener sentido del humor.

"Tate, ¿qué tanto conoces de mí?" no se esperaba aquella pregunta, por lo que lo sorprendió.

"Pues, aparte de ser mi jefa, somos los mejores amigos, de modo que me atrevo a decir que te conozco lo bastante bien. ¿Por qué la pregunta?" al principio titubeé en contarle todo lo que había vivido pero pensé en los guardianes y no quise exponerlo, ni a él ni a mí.

"Necesito encontrar a alguien." Le dije mirándole a los ojos.

"Soy tu hombre." Sacó un pequeño bloc de su traje. "Dame algún dato."

"Es una chica." Alzó la mirada en busca de la mía, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de explicar algo más. "Es una amiga de la infancia, con la que perdí el contacto y estoy algo preocupada." Pareció más aliviado.

"De acuerdo, algo más, como su última dirección o su último número de teléfono o trabajo…" comenzó a recitar.

"Es de Fuuka." Me miró de nuevo buscando alguna pista olvidada en mi rostro. "fue a la universidad de Nihon."

"¿Creí que no querías saber nada más de Fuuka?" Me dijo con su semblante más serio.

"Probablemente, pero necesito encontrar a Nao, por lo menos saber cómo esta." Asintió en silencio mientras apuntaba en su libreta.

"Nao, ¿ese es su nombre?"

"Así es." Dije mientras volvíamos a encaminarnos hacia la entrada de la casa. "Es de carácter urgente y una última cosa, prefiero que no le comentes nada a Shizuru."

"No te preocupes por eso, mis labios están sellados, más bien preocúpate en estar lista en cinco minutos. Todos los invitados están en el jardín de atrás. Incluido tu amigo, el señor Fujino." Notaba cierta burla en sus palabras, sobre todo por la forma en la que pronunciaba la palabra 'amigo'.

Tragué saliva y fui corriendo hacia la habitación donde me desperté horas antes, por suerte no me cruce con nadie en mi trayecto y con nadie me refería claramente a Shizuru, intenté evitarla durante toda la mañana, algo me decía que a ella no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar. Una vez encerrada en la habitación, me sorprendí de la forma en la que lo habían predispuesto todo, estaba escogido hasta el último detalle, lo único que tenía que hacer por mí misma, era bañarme. Bajo el chorro de agua fría me abandoné a los pensamientos, el agua me recorría todo el cuerpo despejándome las dudas una por una, ¿Quién me iba a decir que aquel año iba a ser verdaderamente diferente del resto? ¿Quién me creería si saliera con la historia de que podía moverme por diferentes dimensiones? Hasta a mí me estaba costando creérmelo. Solo había un punto claro en todo este embrollo, que mientras más lo reflexionara más claro se volvía y era encontrar a Nao, era casi empírico conocer su paradero, algo en mi interior me lo gritaba, rozaba la necesidad. No conocía muy bien la realidad en la que ahora me movía, pero Tate parecía ser de confianza. Y albergaba mucha fe en que la encontrase sana y salva, de todas formas, había planeado irme al amanecer de la mañana siguiente, personalmente a Fuuka para asegurarme de que existe en esta realidad.

Al salir del baño y probarme el vestido que habían depositado cuidadosamente sobre la cama, en la que horas antes se encontraba una Shizuru completamente desnuda, me di cuenta que por su elegancia y por la forma en la que sugería el escote, era sin duda elección de la propia Shizuru. No me sentaba nada mal, pero lo cierto era que yo no acostumbraba en vestir ni ropa elegante, ni atuendo excesivamente costoso ni mucho menos que fuera un vestido de una distinguida firma. A mis ojos o mejor dicho a mis nuevos ojos era la primera vez que lo hacía. Al bajar las escaleras y quedar frente las puertas del jardín, todas las miradas se posaron en mí. El rubor comenzaba a amenazar mis mejillas, que se encendieron en un santiamén. Los invitados admiraban el vestido, las miradas iban y venían junto con los murmullos. Algunas eran de total agrado que no solo admiraban la gran elección del vestido, sino que también comentaban la belleza encerrada en mi ser y aquellos enigmáticos ojos que poseía, si me preguntan nunca me he considerado una belleza ni mucho menos, jamás me han importado esas etiquetas, pero parece que algunas personas sí que lo consideran, lo que más destaca de mi persona es mi mirada, encierra demasiadas emociones que ni yo misma podría interpretar y el color esmeralda la embellece aún más si cabe destacar. Algunos invitados solo lanzaban sonrisas falsas o por cortesía, la mayoría tenían ganas de hacerme desaparecer, en un segundo me sentí incomoda con la presencia de algunos de ellos, incapaz de seguir en aquel circo barrí con mi mirada el jardín en busca de los únicos ojos que conocía en mi nueva realidad, los mismos rubíes que no encontraba por ningún rincón de la casa, resignada fui adentrándome en el jardín acercándome hacia los invitados para agradecer su asistencia, ellos me recibieron con numerosas felicitaciones, algunos de ellos con segundas intenciones pero fui dejándolo estar, era mi gran día y no iba a mostrarles flaqueza. Otros, claro está, que no se dignaron ni a acercarse, se abstenían de hacerlo, solo habían participado en aquella fiesta para cumplir a ojos de la sociedad. Yo por mi parte agradecía, gesticulando una especie de sonrisa que con algunos era forzada, a todos por venir. Pronto divisé a lo lejos a Tate, se encontraba dándoles las últimas instrucciones a los guardias de seguridad, cuando decidí en ir hacia su posición, me despedí como pude de una señora que me mantuvo diez largos minutos escuchando lo difícil que era la vida en los años sesenta.

"Discúlpeme señora, creo que me precisan allá." Me zafé de su agarre, pues mantenía abrazada a mi brazo derecho.

Justo cuando logré escabullirme de la señora y esquivar a unos invitados que querían charlar conmigo, a escasos pasos ya de donde se encontraba mi único amigo y mi libertad, alguien me agarró del brazo izquierdo por detrás, era un agarre firme sin apenas aplicar fuerza, al girarme y ver exactamente de quien se trataba, el nerviosismo me pudo, era justo aquel hombre por el que sentí pena nueve años atrás, cuando llegó al pueblo de Fuuka y todos los vecinos le hicieron entrega de la llave del mismo. Era nada más ni nada menos que aquel señor que bajó junto a su hija de aquella larga limusina frente a la cinta del pueblo. La misma hija de la que me enamoré y precisamente hoy festejamos nuestro compromiso. Era mi futuro suegro el que me sostenía del brazo con aquella firmeza, mientras que lo observaba mi rostro pasaba de la sorpresa al horror.

"Hasta que por fin te dejas ver." Dijo el señor con un fuerte acento Kiotoben y la voz muy ronca.

"Perdone señor Fujino, he tenido una mañana bastante ajetreada." Respondí con sinceridad.

"Espero que ajetreada complaciendo a mi hija." Me solté de su agarre. Notaba en esas palabras alguna especie de odio, eran como dagas envenenadas, soltadas para herir.

"Si es su única preocupación, descuide señor Fujino, su hija está felizmente complacida." Le respondí con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

"Disfruta de tu momento Kuga." Me dijo sonriendo. "Hasta que te reemplace por otro juguete."

"Agradezco su consejo señor Fujino, ahora si me disculpa voy a atender a los invitados. Y recuerde esta como en su casa." Diciendo esto le di la espalda mientras me dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Tate.

"¿Qué tal fue?" preguntó este una vez que me acerque lo suficiente a él.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?" mi enfado era claramente notorio, tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

"Lo que le pasa a todos los suegros." Se encogió de hombros mientras mantenía la vista al frente.

"No le hice nada, ni siquiera fui a molestarlo, ya se encargó de estropearme el día." Comenzó a reírse Tate, relajando la rigidez que acumulaba en su rostro.

"Te acuestas con su hija, ¿quieres que encima te estreche la mano?" fruncí el ceño nuevamente.

"No se trata de eso, ¿sabes? No ayudas demasiado. Mejor déjame irme, no le caigo bien a nadie en esta fiesta." Me volví hacia donde se encontraba el gentío.

"A mí me caes bien." Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Además, qué más da. La fiesta es en tu honor y se tienen que aguantar." En eso tenía razón.

En aquel momento, cuando de nuevo dirigía mi mirada hacia los invitados, la vi en la entrada del jardín, por fin hacia acto de presencia. Los presentes se dirigían a ella con una sonrisa en los labios felicitándola y ella de lo más cortes devolvía la sonrisa. No cabía duda, era la estrella más brillante del firmamento, su sonrisa no solo iluminaba el acto en sí, sino que dejaba a su paso la estela resplandeciente de su presencia, pronto se formó un gran choque de suspiros mezclados con odio por supuesto hacia mi persona. Al verla desenvolverse tan grácilmente con sus invitados sentí envidia de ellos y mi corazón por una milésima de segundo se le olvidó latir para posteriormente hacerlo de una manera desbocada, latía tan fuerte que parecía enloquecer, podía oír los latidos en lo más profundo de mi mente, alto y claro retumbar tan aceleradamente que temí que Tate se diera cuenta de ello. Al intentar reaccionar, parecía que no era dueña de mi cuerpo, ninguna acción pensada daba lugar. Me quedé atónita ante aquel desfile de belleza, expectante por cada gesto que realizaba ella y boquiabierta imaginando que en esta realidad me quedaba toda una vida a su lado. No pude evitar evocar nuestro primer encuentro bajo el viejo sauce aquella tarde de verano, era una imagen que tenía bien grabada en la memoria. Shizuru aun, con el paso de los años, poseía aquel aspecto angelical que me cautivo por primera vez. La suave brisa de la tarde abanicaba sus finas hebras que caían por sus hombros descubiertos por aquel vestido ceñido a su figura. Una figura que no recordaba de aquella manera, sus curvas las recordaba bien formadas eso sí, pero inocentes, solo sugerían no incitaban a la locura. En cambio ahora, irradiaban sensualidad en cada contoneo, provocaba deseos irrefrenables en cada vaivén de sus caderas. Ante tales pensamientos y recordando, como no, que amanecí junto a la susodicha tal cual dios la trajo al mundo, el sonrojo acudió a mi más fuerte que nunca, tanto que me tuve que sostener la nariz porque el sangrado era inminente. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, estabilicé mi respiración y con ello mi corazón que de un momento a otro iba a salir despedido de mi pecho a su encuentro.

"No puedo creer que sigas poniéndote así cada vez que la ves." Comentó Tate al parecer al tanto de todas mis emociones.

"No me pongo de ninguna manera." Contesté tan digna como pude mientras recibía el pañuelo que amablemente me ofrecía mi amigo.

"Si tú lo dices." Sonreía sin apartar los ojos del gentío que rodeaba a mi prometida en el centro del jardín. "Indagué un poco sobre Nao, al parecer no volvió a salir de Fuuka según los archivos." Volvió a transformar su sonrisa en un semblante más serio.

"¿Sigue en la isla?" pregunté extrañada, si yo salí de ahí fue porque precisamente ella me insistió, si fuese por mí, jamás abandonaría aquella vida en la que me ahogaba.

"¿Tanto te extraña?" ¿Cómo era posible que Tate leyera cada expresión de mi rostro?. "Quiero decir, no sería la primera pueblerina que se refugia en el pueblo del que procede." Ante esas palabras fruncí el ceño, no había que olvidar que éramos del mismo pueblo.

"Ara, ara… Si sigues frunciendo así el ceño se te arrugará antes de tiempo." Al oír aquella frase enseguida me giré, fueron las primeras palabras que me dirigió Shizuru el primer día que nos conocimos y si no recuerdo mal, no me porté con ella muy bien.

"No sabes lo peligrosa que resultó ser la frase para ti." Dije mientras le sonreía, gesto que enseguida me copió.

"Cariño, creo que fue peligrosa para ambas." Diciendo esto me besó frente a todos los invitados, cosa que me hizo ruborizar de nuevo por enésima vez en aquel día. "Cuando casi creí que dejaste de avergonzarte, mírate." Su risita era melodía para mis oídos. "Por cierto, ¿dónde has estado?" me miró alzando una ceja.

"Ocupada, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí solo para ti." Diciéndole esto, Shizuru no dejó de sonreír en toda la velada, agarrada fuertemente de mi brazo mientras me presentaba al resto de los invitados.

La fiesta de compromiso no llegó a su fin hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando poco a poco los invitados se fueron despidiendo, solo los que habían tenido que venir desde Kansai como sus familiares más allegados y amigos de estos se quedaron en las habitaciones de invitados. La casa era enorme, bien decorada, no entendía como es que fuera elección mía. A decir verdad, llevaba toda la tarde pensando en ello pero no daba con la respuesta. Yo era más bien una chica despreocupada, no me gustaban las etiquetas y mucho menos los lujos y detalles, no entendía si era que la casa albergaba algo especial para mí o que definitivamente los años alejada de mi anterior vida me transformaron completamente. Lo que si tenía claro era que esto ahora me pertenecía tanto a mí como a mi futura esposa, no era algo de lo que estaba muy orgullosa y me imagino que las duras palabras del señor Fujino eran por este mismo motivo, motivo por el cual me sentía molesta e incómoda mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. No quería que Shizuru pensara que estaba con ella, ni por su poder adquisitivo, ni para aprovecharme de la situación, si por mi fuera podíamos habernos encerrado las dos en la cabaña de la colina donde vivía. No tenía necesidad ni de jefes de seguridad, ni de Bentley plateados, ni de cócteles o banquetes para celebrar nuestro compromiso, solo la necesitaba a ella y que ella fuese feliz. Con todos estos pensamientos me disponía a entrar en la habitación, cuando me la encuentro a oscuras, iluminada solo con velas, con pétalos de rosas sobre el suelo marcando el camino que no tardé mucho en seguir hasta llegar a la cama donde me esperaba la pequeña Fujino envuelta en lencería de un color rojo intenso a juego con sus ojos,** 'vale, supongo que lo mejor comienza ahora'** me esforcé en evitar mi segundo sangrado del día con éxito mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Has tardado mucho en venir." Me dijo en tono seductor, cosa que me hizo estremecer.

"Yo… no era mi intención." Callé completamente al verla levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde me encontraba yo.

"Ahora es cuando realmente comienza la fiesta de compromiso." Me susurró en el oído mientras se deshacía de mi vestido. "Solas tú y yo." Me estremecía con cada caricia que me obsequiaba.

Sin más comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente una frente a la otra mientras le rodeaba la cintura con mis manos, presa de la danza que ejercía su lengua con la mía. Con maestría me dirigió hasta la cama, donde una vez fuera de mi vestido quedaba completamente a su merced. Inundaba mi cuello con sus besos, que me hacían sentir infinitas emociones, quedando sobre mí para mostrar quien poseía a quien. Se deslizaba hacia abajo recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel hasta mis pechos donde se detuvo a su antojo, lamiendo y succionando hasta que mis pezones se endurecían. Yo por mi parte numerosos gemidos escapaban de mi boca, no solo disfrutaba de las sensaciones que me hacía vivir, sino recordaba la primera vez que me entregaba a Shizuru y un cosquilleo en el estómago impedía que mis pensamientos fueran más allá de lo que ocurría en aquel momento en nuestra habitación. Sentía como su lengua se apoderaba de cada pecho domando cada pezón erguido, de nuevo continuó con su marcha hacia el sur, paseando aquella divina lengua por mi abdomen que se estremecía a cada contacto. Sus labios besaban cada poro de mi piel como si nunca antes los hubiera recorrido y justo al llegar a mi sexo húmedo, se paró a contemplar todo lo que había conseguido. Yo, completamente sonrojada y excitada, suplicaba en mi mente a gritos que continuase. Y como si escuchara mis plegarias, enseguida se inundó en mi intimidad, noté su lengua cálida sumergirse en mi sexo palpitante, con mis maños me aferraba al colchón, del éxtasis que vivía. Lamía y succionaba con recelo, saboreando cada bocado como si de un plato gourmet se tratase, los gemidos ya resonaban en la habitación, mi respiración completamente desbocada y jadeando llegaba a las puertas de aquel paraíso que tenía mi prometida custodiado solo para mí. Llegué al orgasmo con una fuerte sacudida, arquean completamente la espalda. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada. Mi pecho se elevaba con fuerza por la falta de aire y sentí como Shizuru volvía a trazar su camino de vuelta hasta quedar de nuevo sobre mí a mi altura, obsequiándome con otro beso apasionado con sabor a mí. Uno de los primeros en aquella larga noche.

Antes de despuntar el día, nos rendimos al sueño. Parecía una placida mañana como cualquier otra de verano. Solo que para mí era diferente, al ver a Shizuru a mi lado acostada, abrazada a mí, no quise abandonar aquella realidad, pero lo cierto era que lo tenía que hacer. No por ella ni por Nao, asunto que me tenía intranquila y del que comencé a sentir cierto malestar y sentimiento de culpabilidad, sino por toda aquella leyenda de la que me habló Shimamoto. Ellos se pasean entre nosotros sin ser vistos, me repetía una y otra vez. ¿Y si estaban vigilándome y ahora he puesto en peligro a Shizuru? No podía perder más tiempo, daba igual por qué o por quién lo hacía, el caso era que tenía que abandonar también esta realidad y antes de ello tenía que asegurarme de que Nao estuviera bien. Como la mañana anterior, me escurrí del abrazo de mi prometida y fui a darme una ducha fría, calcé con lo que tenía a la vista en el gran armario-cambiador que poseía y me dirigí directamente hacia el garaje donde esta vez sí que sí, me hice con mi ducati 1199 penigale y fui directamente hacia el puerto para embarcar rumbo hacia Fuuka, durante la travesía me senté en cubierta para descansar, en seguida me invadió una sensación de pesadez en todo el cuerpo, los parpados se me cerraban por si solos y de esta manera fui adentrándome poco a poco en un profundo sueño. Soñé que ya me encontraba en Fuuka, estaba de pie en la plaza principal del pueblo, alcé mi mirada al cielo y estaba plagada de cuervos negros que la sobrevolaban, comencé a caminar por la calle completamente vacía, desierta, no había ni un alma merodeando cuando era por costumbre que los vecinos salieran todos los atardeceres a reunirse en la plaza. Recorrí con la mirada cada puerta y ventana en busca de alguna señal de vida y me las encontré completamente selladas, Fuuka se había convertido en un pueblo abandonado. De pronto, en una décima de segundo, todo quedó sumido en un profundo silencio, comenzó a oscurecer rápidamente por toda la isla salvo en un punto, una luz tenue llegaba del otro extremo de la calle, era donde se encontraba la iglesia del pueblo. Al inundarse completamente a mi alrededor por aquella oscuridad opaca, quedé completamente quieta, expectante, poco a poco una sensación de intranquilidad se apoderaba de mi ser, aquel silencio decía mucho más, como si fuese el preludio de algo mucho más temible, a paso firme reanudé de nuevo mi marcha en dirección hacia la única luz que había por los alrededores, la iglesia. De repente un terrible grito resonó en toda la plaza, más parecido a un alarido de alguna criatura desconocida. Pronto siguieron más gritos y se sumaron otros sonidos aún más siniestros, yo comencé a correr pues presentía que algo se acercaba hacia mi posición. Mi intuición me decía que la iglesia era un lugar seguro. Abrí las pesadas puertas precipitadamente adentrándome en el interior, al poner un solo pie en la iglesia comenzaron a retumbar las campanadas, tenían el mismo sonido fatal de aquella mañana de finales de agosto cuando Shizuru salía del brazo de su esposo en la misma iglesia. Sentí pánico de aquellas campanadas pero tal vez era más peligroso permanecer fuera, cerré las gruesas puertas tras de mí y una vez que me aseguré de que no se podían abrir desde afuera, respiré aliviada y comencé a estabilizar mi respiración agitada por la carrera y el temor por lo desconocido que cada vez se adentraba más y más en mis entrañas.

"Has llegado a tiempo." Una voz muy familiar a mi espalda me sobresaltó, al girarme me quedé sin habla, jamás pensé que volvería a encontrarme con aquella figura de nuevo. Llevaba años sin verlo, pero lo hubiese reconocido aunque hubiesen pasado mil años, su imagen no había variado en lo más mínimo, además compartíamos tales rasgos. Era nada más ni nada menos que mi progenitor.

"Padre" la confusión se leía en mi rostro.

"No deberías haber regresado." Su voz ronca sonaba alta y clara. El bullicio de aquellas criaturas mezclado con el graznido de los cuervos era sin duda sonidos apocalípticos, sombras negras y espesas pululaban en la cúpula cristalina de la iglesia, por los ventanales podíamos observar como aquellas siniestras criaturas prendían fuego a la casa de dios. "Ellos están aquí. Tienes que alejarte o te descubrirán. Bajo ningún concepto vuelvas a casa." Me suplicaba la voz de mi padre, pronto las llamas se adentraron y arrasaron con toda la iglesia, los bancos de madera de roble quedaron abrasados bajo las largas llamas, el aire era completamente tóxico y la figura de mi padre comenzaba a desvanecerse.

"No puedo irme sin Nao." Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

"Es demasiado tarde." Diciendo esto la figura de Hajime Kuga se desvaneció completamente, dejándome a mi sola cubierta por aquel fuego que consumió todo a su paso, sentí en carne propia como me quemaba la piel, era un dolor insoportable. Y antes de que perdiera completamente la conciencia volví a escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia.

Me desperté agitada y empapada en sudor, el personal del barco me rodeaba intentando despertarme. Habíamos llegado a Fuuka, preocupados me escoltaron hasta pisar tierra firme y me ofrecieron acompañarme hasta el puesto médico del pueblo, cosa que me negué rotundamente. Tenía poco tiempo y no lo iba a malgastar sentada en la enfermería. Solo fue una pesadilla, de esas que según Shimamoto predicen el futuro. Di las gracias educadamente y me encaminé hacia la casa de la familia Yuiki, si efectivamente como dijo Tate, Nao no salió del pueblo viviría aun en casa de sus padres. Tal vez se haya casado, no olvidemos que en esta realidad hacia ocho años que no veía a Nao. Una vez en la puerta de la casa, llamé al timbre y no contestaron. Lejos de desesperarme volví a llamar nuevamente unas siete veces, ya sin esperanzas de que habitara nadie ahí y alejándome de la puerta, esta con un rechinar por la malgastada madera se abrió, dejándose asomar una anciana que no recordaba haber visto.

"¿Quién llama a la puerta de esta manera tan insistente?" dijo la anciana mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

"Lo lamento muchísimo." Contesté avergonzada.

"¿Y qué lamentas exactamente?" protestó esta sin dejarme terminar.

"Lamento profundamente molestarla, señora. Lo cierto era que buscaba a la familia Yuiki." Esperé pacientemente su respuesta pero no la hubo, la anciana permaneció un buen rato callada contemplándome, tenía una mirada vacía, como si estuviera desprovista de un alma.

"Aquí no vive ningún Yuiki. Y ahora por qué no vuelves por dónde has venido y dejas a este pueblo en paz de una vez por todas." Diciendo esto cerró grotescamente la puerta.

Maldije por lo bajo mil veces a la anciana, ¿qué mosca la había picado? ¿Y cómo sabía que ya había estado ahí? '¿Por qué no vuelves por dónde has venido y dejas a este pueblo en paz de una vez por todas?' ¿Acaso la había molestado ya en otra ocasión? Me masajeé la sien con la yema de los dedos de la mano izquierda, no me rendiré tan fácilmente, caminé por la calle principal y recordé mi pesadilla, no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia la iglesia. Me crucé con unos vecinos que reconocí de inmediato pero ellos no parecieron hacerlo, pasaron de largo con una mirada perdida, sumergidos tal vez en algún pensamiento que los alejaba de todo lo que les rodeaba. No me lo pensé más, no quería permanecer más tiempo en aquel pueblo y me encaminé hacia la iglesia. Una vez dentro, me senté en el último banco y contemplé como dos vecinas del pueblo rezaban en silencio, una de ellas se incorporó y se giró marchando hacia la salida, una vez a mi altura se detuvo y clavo sus ojos en los míos, la reconocí en seguida era una de las amables amas de casa que me ofrecían alimento después de la desgracia de mi familia. Ella no pareció reconocerme, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos, como si tuviera la capacidad de ver a través de ellos y descubrir mi enigmático secreto. Yo, por alguna extraña razón, no podía desviar mi mirada, los ojos de aquella señora parecían estar vacíos como los de aquella anciana, poseía unas extrañas pupilas grises que al estar en el interior de la iglesia y con una luz tenue estaban completamente dilatadas, de pronto se acercó a mí y aun clavándome su mirada me susurró de una manera que solo yo fui capaz de entender **'las puertas del infierno se abren al atardecer'** diciendo esto regresó a su posición en el pasillo entre los bancos y se encamino de nuevo hacia la salida. En un momento me paralicé y se erizó hasta el más pequeño de los bellos de mi cuerpo, no entendía que ocurría en aquel extraño pueblo, pero realmente era como si fuese un pueblo fantasma, sus habitantes ya no estaban alegres como de costumbre, no eran cordiales y cálidos como le demostraron al señor Fujino. Eran autómatas desprovistos de voluntad y alma, eran como cadáveres andantes. Sumida en mis pensamientos no atiné a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mí.

"¿Quién lo iba a decir?, la pequeña Kuga en mi iglesia." Me giré y vi al párroco vestido con la sotana.

"Padre, por fin alguien me reconoce en este pueblo." Susurré medio sonriendo. Éste se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Cómo no iba a reconocerte? Al fin y al cabo siempre fuiste mi preferida." Me dijo posando la palma de su mano derecha en mi cabeza. "¿Qué ha sido de ti?"

"¿Enserio?" dije lo más asombrada que pude.

"Claro, siempre admiré la fuerza con la que arrastraste tu cruz. Eras muy joven cuando perdiste a tu familia y aun así hiciste lo imposible por levantarte y sacudirte para seguir adelante. Pocos saben hacerlo, incluso adultos suelen fracasar, pero tú tienes algo especial, único. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti."

"Gracias, padre." Me ruboricé, jamás nadie me había alagado tanto.

"Tus padres eran buenas personas. Fue una suerte llegarles a conocer."

"¿Llegó usted a conocer a mi padre?" pregunté sorprendida.

"No solo lo conocía, estuvimos juntos en el seminario. A él lo destinaron aquí. Fue párroco durante un año entero hasta que conoció a tu madre de la que se enamoró perdidamente y abandonó la iglesia para unirse a ella." Abrí mis ojos con asombro. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida. "¿Acaso no lo sabias?"

"Mi madre nunca nos habló de ello."

"Sus motivos tendrá." De repente un silencio sepulcral inundó la iglesia.

"Mi padre a muerto." Dije casi en un susurro.

"Lo sé, mi más sentido pésame. Él eligió la vida que quería vivir y por ella murió, no hay nada más satisfactorio para el hombre que eso. "asentí en silencio sin entender a qué se refería realmente.

"Vine en busca de Nao y en la casa de la familia Yuiki vive una señora mayor de malas pulgas." Dije de nuevo para romper el silencio que comenzaba a abrir una brecha entre los dos. De repente, el que se asombró fue el párroco.

"¿Tampoco estas enterada?" preguntó indeciso.

"No, ¿qué pasa padre?" pregunté en seguida, por sus repentinos cambios presentía malas noticias.

"La familia Yuiki se mudó a la capital hará unos cinco años, permaneciendo aquí la joven Nao. Vivió en tu cabaña desde entonces hasta que un día…" dudó en seguir contando la historia. "…un día, hubo un incendio. No pudimos hacer nada por sofocar el fuego, arrasó con toda la casa con la joven dentro mientras dormía. Lo lamento."

"No. No, padre. No puede ser." Las lágrimas afloraban en mis ojos, un cosquilleo en mi nariz impedía que me tranquilizara por lo que las lágrimas brotaron a mis mejillas. "Nao, no."

"Fue demasiado tarde." Diciendo esta frase, fue cuando me di cuenta de que se había cumplido el sueño premonitor y recordé inmediatamente a mi padre, ellos están en este pueblo, tal vez fueran ellos mismos los que provocaran el incendio, ya que en la otra realidad Nao era la última persona con la que estuve.

"Tengo que salir de aquí." Me levanté rápidamente, él párroco me siguió hasta las puertas de la iglesia.

"No te vayas aun, comenzará pronto la puesta de sol. Quédate un poco más." Me miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada era diferente a la de los vecinos del pueblo. Sus temibles ojos negros ocultaban un secreto. Con su proposición dejó entre ver una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía no poder cruzar la línea que separaba la iglesia del exterior.

"Lo siento." Dije susurrando, sabía que fui yo quien llevó la corrupción a aquel tranquilo pueblo.

Salí huyendo hacia el puerto en busca del último barco que zarpaba rumbo a la capital. Justo al poner un pie en el buque, resonaron el doblar de las campañas en todo el pueblo y una nube oscura se alzaba desde el pueblo hasta el cielo, desde alta mar se podía percibir claramente aquella imagen. De repente una extraña tormenta nos sorprendió, el mar se revolvió, las olas azotaban al buque y los truenos se dibujaron en el cielo, amenazantes, la lluvia caía enfurecida. La tormenta no cesaba ni daba tregua, nos acompañó por todo el trayecto, haciendo que nos retrasáramos horas. Una vez pisada tierra firme, no hubo consuelo para mí. En este mundo Nao dejó de existir. Todo para mi carecía de sentido, no quería permanecer ni un segundo más en aquella realidad. Tenía que dirigirme hacia el parque Ueno, no fue hasta subida en mi moto que me di cuenta que no poseía la llave. ¿De qué serviría ir a la estatua de Saigo Takamori si no poseía la llave? Pensé en donde la puse la última vez que se encontraba en mi poder, pero me fallaba la memoria una y mil veces. No podía pensar, no recibiendo una noticia como aquella, Nao murió de la misma forma en la que lo soñé, maldije mi suerte, mi vida y mi poder. No era justo, ¿por qué ella? Tenía que haber sido yo. Era yo la que debía arder en aquella maltrecha cabaña, era yo la que debía sufrir en las llamas. Una fuerte jaqueca me invadía y entorpecía mis pensamientos. La lluvia azotaba la ciudad, el agua caía incesante inundando las avenidas, colapsando la calle de coches. En las noticias se hablaban de parones en metros y autobuses. Aquello era un caos. Y como si de repente se acordara, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar impacientemente, busqué un lugar donde refugiarme para no mojarlo y colgaron justo cuando me disponía a contestar, era Shizuru, tal vez estaba preocupada pero en la lista de llamadas perdidas aparecía Shimamoto y parecía una llamada clave. Era justo la persona que podría desenmarañar todo aquel asunto. Cogí el teléfono y con determinación pulse la tecla de rellamada.

"Señorita Kuga." Sonó cuatro veces antes de que descolgara.

"¿Qué pasa señor Shimamoto?" pregunté directamente, al grano.

"¿Ha visto la que esta cayendo? "Su voz peculiar no transmitía nada en particular.

"¿Me ha llamado por el tiempo?" pregunté sin entender.

"Corra, venga en cuanto antes a la oficina. No puedo explicárselo por teléfono." Y sin dejarme contestar, se colgó la llamada.

Sin más me armé de valor y arranqué la motocicleta bajo la lluvia. Todos parecían correr ocupados en refugiarse y yo me exponía abiertamente a la lluvia y sus consecuencias. Llegué a Shibuya empapada, el agua me mojaba hasta la ropa interior, el pelo completamente húmedo se me pegaba a la espalda y temblaba por el frio. El trayecto fueron unos largos veinte minutos en los que en su mayoría me centré en esquivar coches estacionados. En la metropolitana de Tokio los coches se sucedían uno tras otro parados, la entrada al centro de la capital estaba colapsada, Aoyama estaba completamente inundada. Pero gracias al poder de las dos ruedas llegaba donde un coche no podía llegar. Una vez estacionada subí precipitadamente hasta la oficina del señor Shimamoto, donde me lo encontré solo contemplando la ciudad desde el ventanal de su oficina, de pie parecía una figura aún más peculiar, era bajito y desproporcionado, esbelto por su anchura y con los brazos cortos parecía un ser completamente fuera de lugar, ¿quién llegaría a imaginar que él podría ser un escudo?

"Ellos están enfadados." Seguía mirando a través del ventanal.

"Lo imaginé. Fuuka está completamente diferente, Nao…" me tembló la voz, no podía reconocer en voz alta lo que había oído.

"Señorita Kuga, tiene usted que irse de esta realidad." Se giró para mirarme. "Va usted a poner en peligro lo que posee también en esta realidad. ¿Lo comprende?" asentí en silencio.

"¿Usted cree que yo querría eso? No sé dónde está la llave. Esto es una pesadilla." Las lágrimas volvieron a asomar.

"La llave la encontrará en la puerta. Solo usted la posee, nadie más podrá verla nunca más a no ser que usted por sí misma la ceda, tal cual hizo su padre." se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

"La gente de Fuuka esta diferente…" volví a repetir, recordando la frase que dijo la señora en la iglesia. "Están como en trance, idos completamente, como si…" no me atrevía a decir lo que sabía.

"Desprovistos de su alma." terminó la frase el señor Shimamoto.

"Exacto, fue tan…siniestro todo."

"Ellos se han apoderado de sus voluntades, por si conocían el paradero del portador de la llave." Dijo alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia mí. "Fue muy estúpido por su parte señorita Kuga y permítame decirlo, por arriesgar su vida yendo hacia la boca del lobo."

"Ya le dije que buscaba a alguien…" grité.

"Pues acaba usted, de ponerse en el punto de mira. No descansaran hasta deshacerse de usted. ¿Qué sentido tiene ir en busca de una persona si está obligada a cambiar de realidad?" las duras palabras de Shimamoto daban que pensar.

"Y si la realidad en la que no existen ni guardianes, ni oráculos, no existiera Nao o Shizuru o incluso yo…" se levantó estrepitosamente.

"Señorita Kuga, compórtese. Debe tener prioridades y el destino del mundo y de su vida es prioritario. Usted es el último oráculo y eso conlleva una gran responsabilidad." En ese momento la cólera me dominaba.

"Acaso se me preguntó si realmente quiero esto. Odio ser oráculo tanto como odio ser Kuga. Solo busco mi jodida felicidad, no me importa la del mundo. Solo seré feliz en un mundo en el que tanto Shizuru como Nao sean felices."

"¿Antepones el amor antes que la paz?" preguntó incrédulo el señor Shimamoto.

"Si me pregunta eso es que aún no ha entendido usted nada."

"Está bien. Apresúrese en abandonar esta realidad. No es segura ni para usted ni para sus conocidos. Espero que corra con más suerte en la próxima."

Sin decir nada más, abandoné la oficina del señor Shimamoto sin mirar hacia atrás. Arranqué la moto más decidida que nunca y no me detuve hasta llegar a las puertas del parque Ueno. Por suerte, mientras mantenía mi muy poco grata charla con Shimamoto la lluvia escampó. Aun tiritando por el frio y la ropa húmeda, me colé por entre los arbustos para poder adentrarme al parque que había cerrado sus puertas por el diluvio. El teléfono volvió a sonar unas cuatro veces antes de que descolgara la llamada, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Shizuru, llevaba varias veces intentándome poner en contacto con ella pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que se trataba de mi prometida se cortaba la comunicación. Sin darle más importancia al asunto me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba la escultura erguida de Saigo Takamori, que a sus pies pude encontrar el sobre con los quinientos mil yenes en billetes de diez mil que me dejó mi padre junto con la carta. Realmente me alegré de volver a tenerla en mi poder, alcé mi mirada del suelo y la posé justo donde se encontraba la cerradura que había visto hará dos días antes y dentro de ésta se encontraba la llave. Suspiré aliviada y la giré de nuevo hacia la izquierda, sin esperar ni ruidos ni catástrofes. Para asegurarme de que pasara exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior, saqué la llave de la cerradura y me la guardé en el bolsillo. Recogí del suelo todas mis pertenencias y volví por el camino que había tomado anteriormente para entrar al parque. Al llegar a casa por fin para descansar de aquel duro día, me encontré con tres coches patrullas en la puerta de casa con mi jefe de seguridad y mi prometida. Como no pudieron ponerse en contacto conmigo temieron lo peor y llamaron a la policía, una vez resuelto aquel embrollo pidiendo disculpas al cuerpo policial, pude poner fin a aquel desastroso día y no fue hasta entonces que recordé que en aquella realidad Nao dejó de existir por lo que las lágrimas en esta ocasión no dejaron de brotar de mis ojos.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa? No has dejado de llorar desde que has llegado." No le conté ni a Shizuru ni a Tate lo que había vivido aquel día. Las lágrimas seguían inundando mi rostro como hizo con la ciudad aquel diluvio. "¿Qué te ha pasado, por favor Natsuki, dímelo?" la voz suplicante de Shizuru me hacía sentir mucho más culpable.

"Es Nao." Decía entre sollozos mientras me dejaba abrazar por mi prometida.

"Nao." Hizo esfuerzo por recordar a quien pertenecía aquel nombre. "¿Qué pasa con Nao?" la preocupación asomaba a su rostro, aún seguía sin recordar quien era exactamente pero sabía que era alguien de mi pasado.

"Ha muerto. Ella esta… muerta y yo aquí." Parecía que la declaración no le hacía gracia a Shizuru pero noté en sus hombros un claro suspiro de alivio. "Ha sido demasiado tarde." repetí lo que me decía todo el mundo.

"Tranquila mi amor. Mañana será un nuevo día." Diciendo esto, seguí entre sus brazos llorando hasta que de nuevo me quedé profundamente dormida recordando la última frase que me dijo Shizuru. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

N/a: Bien quiero empezar agradeciendo a todos y todas las lectoras por haber leído mi historia y agradezco encarecidamente todos los comentarios, que son sin duda el ánimo necesario para que uno siga fantaseando y plasmándolo mediante las palabras. Quiero explicarles que el comienzo fue completamente autobiográfico pero como mi vida no es tan interesante, decidí cruzar la línea hacia el mundo de los sueños. Actualmente llevo unos capítulos adelantados porque no tuve intención de publicarla en ningún momento fue por casualidad que un amigo la leyera en mi ordenador personal y casi me presionó en publicarla. Asique a él le agradezco de todo corazón por seguir aguantándome todos los días en el trabajo y fuera de el.

Por último decirle a Kyoshiob69 que definitivamente el viaje a Japón fue el más caro que he pagado hasta ahora pero que mereció la pena totalmente. Para todo aquel amante de lo exótico y sobre todo que quiera conocer diferentes culturas y costumbres, lo recomiendo.


End file.
